Only the Beginning
by X5 - 452
Summary: Sequel to Seperation. Its after the War and the Pilots have finally settled down into their normal lives. But then women from a past they don't remember appear. Do they really want to remember what happened?
1. Some Things Never Change

Only the Beginning

AN: You guys are all so wonderful and so wanted to find out what happened so now I am going to write what I imagined would happen as a sequel. So for anyone who hasn't read Separation please do so before reading this or it won't make sense, well it might but not really LOL.

Chapter 1 – Some Things Never Change

Duo lazed back into his chair and gave a deep sigh of relaxation. This was what he had fought in the war for, this kind of peace and contentment he now felt. It was good to know that he wouldn't have to jump back into that Gundam Suit any time soon. Much as he loved Deathscythe Hell there was only so much he could take. It had been 2 years since the end of the Gundam Wars, and the five Gundam Pilots had gone their separate ways. Duo himself had gone on to establish a new Maxwell Church in memory of his childhood home. Duo had become a pastor of the church, and ran an orphanage in conjunction with the church. Hilde had left him, going on to do more intensive work for the military units. She had wanted him to go with her but Duo had just felt that the end of the Gundam Wars was the end of his involvement in fighting. All he wanted to do was settle down into a quiet life. Duo looked down at the letters on his desk from the other Gundam Pilots. He had invited them all to a Charity Ball he was throwing. Even though they were no longer Pilots, their presence at any function could turn it into a big moneymaker.

Quatre's acceptance letter was short, but confirmed his attendance. Carefully hand written on cream-colored paper, and signed with a wax emblem of Quatre's Family.

_Dear Duo,_

_I was overjoyed to receive your letter. It's been a long time. I will be delighted to attend your Charity Ball and you can bet that Winner Corporation will be giving a generous donation on my behalf._

_Yours Sincerely,_

Quatre Raberba Winner 

After the war ended Quatre had dived back into working his father's business. He was doing a very good job, despite being constantly busy and run off his feet. He and Duo talked regularly on the phone, for Quatre was a sponsor of the church.

Duo's gaze fell to Trowa reply. It didn't say much, just like Trowa but confirmed he would also be there.

_Duo, _

_Thank you for the invitation. Catherine and I are no longer together. I will be attending._

_Yours,_

Trowa 

Trowa had rejoined the circus and was busy traveling around the world performing to the people. It had been damn hard to get in touch with him, but Duo was stoked that Trowa had confirmed his presence.

Wufei's letter made Duo smile. He had missed the china man. Wufei's letter had been written on parchment.

_You Braided Baka!_

_How dare you call me Wuffie. If I have told you once I have told you many times, do not call me Wuffie, or Wu-man or any of the ridiculous names you made up. _

_My name is Wufei Chang. That it is. _

_If I catch you calling me anything other than Wufei Chang, I will personally remove your braid,_

_This is your first and only warning,_

_Wufei Chang_

_P.S. I will come to your Charity Ball, just make sure no weak onnas are around. Sally will not be with me._

Wufei had gone on to establish his own tribe of orphaned young men who were too old for the orphanage. He trained them in fighting and mannerisms to be just like him. Duo had laughed when he heard and wondered who in their right mind would want to be like Wufei? But it was running quite well, and even some of Duo's kids, when old enough had joined Wufei's tribe.

Heero had been the last to confirm he would be there. Duo had almost lost hope that he would come, but sure enough this morning the letter had come, and the ball was tonight. Heero's letter had two words.

_Mission accepted._

Heero had taken up a position as Head Bodyguard for Vice Minister Dorlian so his plate was full with keeping her safe. Duo hadn't seen much of Heero at all, but Duo still thought of him often and hoped all was well. Tonight they would be able to catch up and talk as they did in the old days.

Duo gazed at Heero's letter again shaking his head a small smile gracing his lips. Some things never change.

A few kilometers away from where the outdoor ball was to be held, four young women knelt beside the body of an young man, a fifth woman held his head in her lap as her tears fell to wet his face.

"Its too late, he's dead," one voice said sadly and the girl holding the young man burst into a flood of more tears. She was beautiful this girl. Hair of golden blonde held up in two pigtails with buns on top, a flowing dress of the softest pearl silk, and expressive blue eyes that were filled with tears. The one who had spoken was tall, and proud, with auburn hair tied in a ponytail, and eyes of forest green. She was wearing a dress of dark emerald that slitted at her thighs to give her freedom of movement, a sword hanging from her hips. She looked very dominating, and strong willed, like an Amazon princess.

"Why? I don't understand, he shouldn't have died, he should have lived like us," the golden haired girl asked no one in particular in bewilderment and one of the other voices spoke up, explaining the situation.

"He was not immortal, his body couldn't survive the freezing process," she said softly, her blue eyes showing her regret, her hair shimmering blue in the candlelight and the girl so full of grief hugged the young man's body tightly.

"This is all my fault."

"We weren't to know, we all thought he would be immortal too," another voice told her as two of the girls moved to hug the one who was crying. The one who had spoken the words of comfort had long blonde hair, half of it was tied back with a red ribbon, and her light blue eyes glittered with loss. The other girl had tresses of ebony, and eyes of deep purple, and she kissed the forehead of the sad girl.

"I'm sorry for your loss," the ebony-haired girl said and the girl with pigtails turned and threw herself into the ebony-haired girls arms to cry as the body of the young man faded away to nothing.

His time here on this earth had finished.

After hours of crying the girl finally pulled away and brushed her tears.

"I need to find Duo," she said with dark determination as she took out a Silver Crystal and held it up in the air.

"But you heard what Pluto said, they won't remember anything, for all we know they could be married already, or have girlfriends, or be dead, why don't we just explore first then reveal ourselves?" the blue-haired girl sought to talk some sense into the girl with pig-tails but the stubborn tilt of her jaw told her that she was going to do this.

"I need to find him," was all she said then she closed her eyes and concentrated,

"Silver Crystal, reveal to this world the glory of my Crystal Palace, bring back Crystal Tokyo."

AN: For any of those Reeny fans (Don't know if they exist lol) Sometimes I like her sometimes I don't . today I do, so in the next chapter, Reeny will be in it. She will be older, and already have been to the past and she will return to the future to find Endymion dead (In case you didn't realize the young man is Endymion) and that her mother had run off with the Pastor of a Church. Hehehe. Well its not so bad, I just needed a way to bring Duo into the picture and remove Endymion, Don't get me wrong I love Endymion but in the previous story Serenity was with Duo so I have to keep with that. Umm..if you are confused about the time line, so am I. Basically I think what will happen is that when they were frozen the Gundam Pilots were sent some fifty years into the future. So the girls became immortal at sixteen and lived underground until they were twenty-one then they arose with their beautiful Crystal Palace to rule happily for a little bit. I am going to make it that they ruled for 15 years (Reeny will just have turned fourteen) and then the wars began and they disappeared beneath the earth again not wanting to get involved under the guidance of Pluto. The senshi went into a deep sleep with Endymion, while they subjects still went about their daily business. Now they are awake, Endymion died because of the crystal freezing process and now they want to find their boys! Hope this makes some sense lol


	2. Crystal Tokyo

Only the Beginning

Chapter 2 – Crystal Tokyo

Even though it was Duo who had organized this Charity Ball, he had to admit he found it extremely boring. Stifling a yawn he wandered to the buffet grabbing for some shrimp when he something sweet wafted past him, titillating his nostrils. He would have known that perform anywhere and without turning he greeted the wearer.

"Hilde," he said finally turning to look at her and as always her beauty floored him. She had not changed at all.

Hilde cocked her head to one side and smiled brightly. Just seeing Duo could always bring a smile to her face. Delighted to see him Hilde threw her arms around his neck and Duo stood there immobile. A part of him wanted to grab onto her and hold her so tight in his arms, but another part of him wanted to push her away from him, and yell at her for hurting him. She had picked up and left in the middle of the night like a thief, with only a letter of goodbye as an explanation. Hilde could feel Duo stiffening in her arms and pulled back to look at him with concern.

"Duo what's wrong?"

"How can you possibly ask me that as though you don't know?" Duo asked through clenched teeth, his usual cheerful face full of anger and pain and humiliation.

"I'm sorry Duo, I thought…" Hilde broke off pursing her lips and Duo raised his eyebrows at her, knowing there was something she was about to say.

"You thought what?"

"That you would have gotten over me by now, especially with news of my engagement," Hilde blurted out and Duo felt his knees start to shake.

"Engagement?" he repeated dumbly and Hilde realized that he hadn't heard. She should have already known that. Of course society news wouldn't have interested someone like Duo, a respected Pastor who cared more about the well being of his orphans than anything else. The fact that Duo didn't care what people thought was one of the reasons Hilde had been so attracted to him in the first place.

"You didn't know," she finished for him and Duo shook her head slowly.

"No, I didn't," he said gazing at Hilde with a betrayed expression and Hilde had to look away, such was the intensity.

"Oh," she murmured lamely not knowing what else to say. Duo steeled him spine and nodded his head at her.

"Excuse me," he said turning and walking from her but Hilde's voce stopped him in his tracks.

"Duo…"

"What?" Duo turned to hear what she had to say and Hilde took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," Hilde's voice was full of such apology and sadness and Duo tossed his braid over his shoulder turning away.

"That means nothing to me," was his parting remark and Hilde nodded her head taking in her dismissal. She was foolish to have though Duo would want to be her friend after she had abandoned him without warning.

"Sweetheart, lets go mingle," her fiancée came to her placing her hand into the crook of his arm and Hilde turned to smile up at him, although less vibrantly as she had smiled at Duo.

"Of course Milliadros," Hilde conceded allowing him to lead her through the party.

Duo came upon Trowa who was seated by the bar and took a seat next to him downheartedly accepting the lemonade from the accommodating barman.

"Guess you heard the good news about Hilde's engagement," Trowa said a little loudly, and Duo turned to his fellow Gundam Pilot and noticed that his eyes were a little red around the edges. He could smell the rum and coke on Trowa's breath and wondered exactly who much his friend had had to drink so far. From the disapproving gaze of the barman, it seemed Trowa had downed more that a few.

"I did, just then in fact," Duo acknowledged and a flash of pain crossed Trowa's face and Duo didn't need to be a physic to guess that Trowa had received similar news.

"Did you hear about Catherine? She's getting married as well. To some ringmaster of a circus," Trowa said his voice soft now; full of sadness and Duo placed a comforting hand on Trowa's shoulder forgetting his own sadness for the moment.

"I'm sorry Trowa," Duo said and Trowa shrugged his hand off.

"I don't care," he said, although his expression told a different story.

Duo got to his feet pulling Trowa to his as well and Trowa swayed where he stood but didn't fall, and Duo was glad Trowa wasn't as wasted as he first thought.

"Well I care, you need to sober up, no more drinks, this night is for the children Trowa remember that," Duo said and Trowa nodded his head grinning for a moment.

"You're a good man Duo," Trowa said then he turned to the bartender to order a drink.

"Water please," Trowa ordered and smiling Duo patted him on the back and looked at the time.

It was time for the auction to begin so he made his way to the small stage and took the floor standing in front of the microphone.

"Excuse me," he called the attention of everyone and people stopped milling about, meeting and greeting to listen to him as he called the charity ball to attention.

People crowded closer to the stage, each vying to get a better look at the goods on offer and Duo smiled and waved his greeting to everyone. He could see Vice Minister Darlian surrounded by her entourage, Heero was standing off to one side watching her closely, ever the Perfect Solider. Quatre also had his entourage, of his business associates, but he raised his champagne glass at Duo all the smile grinning broadly. Trowa was standing beside Wufei who grinned evilly and turned slightly so Duo could see a glint of the katana he had strapped to his back. Duo chuckled silently at Wufei, having missed the chainman's amusing ways.

"That you for coming, it has made me so happy to see that so many people care about the orphaned children of our society. With your help I hope to open a second orphanage, so we can accommodate more children, and help more lives. God bless you all for being here and…" Duo broke off as he saw something flickering in the distance.

He peered into the night darkness and the flickering grew becoming shining lights and people noticed him staring and turned to see what he was looked at and a hush of awe fell over the audience. Right before their eyes a whole city materialized and Duo rubbed his eyes and looked again to make sure he had seen right and there before him was a Crystal City, shimmering in the moonlight.

"Wow," he breathed in wonder walking off the stage and Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei joined him at the bottom of the stage.

"Lets check it out," Heero said and Duo nodded wanted to find out what was in that beautiful city.

It didn't take too long to organize an exploration party. The five Gundam Pilots offered to go first into the city. It was deserted. Not a person was to be seen. The five pilots walked slowly through the streets taking in the beauty. It was all so clean, so beautiful, so perfect. Ahead of them loomed a magnificent Crystal Palace and the five of them approached the stairs to the Palace with excitement, not knowing what to expect. To their complete surprise the door to the Crystal Palace slowly pulled open and before them stood five beautifully dressed young women who's eyes shown to recognition and relief. Behind them the people of the city kneeled, heads bowed. They stood in a line the five women. On the far left there was a petite young woman, eyes of deep blue and hair the same deep blue, her eyes were cast down demurely but looked up to search Quatre's face quickly. The second across was a fiery looking woman, hair of the darkest ebony and eyes of violet that flashed with fondness as she gazed upon them all. The girl in the middle was a regal looking young woman, hair in two pigtails on either side of her head, her hair was the colour of the sun, and her eyes a clear blue, her eyes so filled with honesty and adoration as she gazed at Duo. On her left stood another woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, but her gaze was fixed on Wufei and she risked a smile in his direction that Wufei had not been expecting. The last woman was tall, and strong looking, chocolate brown hair and clearest emerald green eyes Trowa had ever gazed into. He was quite possessed by her beauty, her dominating form stood out among the others who all looked so dainty and helpless.

"Welcome to Crystal Tokyo, my name is Rei," one of the five women, the ebony haired woman started walking slowly down the stairs and Heero fought the strangest urge to go and assist her as she descended. Wufei's body shook as something about her name touched him, the same thing happened to Duo, Trowa and Quatre. It was like they had all seen her somewhere before but they couldn't for the life of them imagine where. Duo was sure he would have remembered a babe like her and the others. She was two steps away from all of them when the woman in the middle, with long blonde pigtails came running down the stairs and she flung her arms around Duo's neck hugging him tightly, silent tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Duo, I've missed you so," Usagi wept in the arms of the man she loved and Duo stared down at the weeping woman in his hands and frowned down at her blankly.

"Lady, I don't know who you are, I've never met you before in my life."


	3. Who Are You?

Only the Beginning

AU: Everyone thank you so much for reading this. Its awesome so many of your care about the ending to this. Thanks for keeping me going with this! I am finally getting the Internet at home today so next week look out for my new story, The Silence. I think it is awesome and I hope a lot of you like it! I worked so hard on it!

Chapter 2 – Who are you?

"Lady, I don't know who you are, I've never met you before in my life."

The blonde haired angel pulled away from Duo as tears welled up in her eyes. And then she did something she hadn't done in years. She burst into tears.

Duo was shocked and slightly embarrassed that the girl started crying and he scratched his head uncomfortably and the girl known as Rei came down the stairs and placed an arm around the blonde girls shoulders.

"Easy Usagi," Rei said stroking her head, "Pluto said it would take time, take your time Odango."

Duo perked up upon hearing the name. It struck a strange chord inside him. Odango. Odango. Where had he heard that before?

"Odango…" Duo murmured more to himself than anyone else and Usagi cocked her head to one side and looked over at him allowing Minako to come forward and hand her a kerchief for her to wipe her tears.

"You used to call me that Duo, all of you did," Usagi said absently dabbing at her eyes and it was then Duo knew where he had seen her before.

"But, I thought you weren't real, I used to dream about you all the time when I was living at Maxwell Church, I used to see you standing over my bed glowing in a white light, are you an angel?" Duo asked in wonder and Wufei snorted with laughter from where he stood behind Duo and Rei shot him a dirty look to shut up.

Usagi giggled briefly gulping back her tears. She should have known it wouldn't be this easy. Everything was always hard for her and the other girls. It was all a test and by the goddess, Usagi was going to do all she could to pass.

"So, umm…excuse me, what's going on?" Quatre came forward to ask politely and Ami came forward, blushing a little as she gazed upon her past love.

"Perhaps we had better explain, please come inside and we will try and explain as best we can," Ami said politely and Quatre bowed his head and looked at the other pilots nodding his head at them.

Minako came forward, strangely quiet as she gazed upon Wufei. The look on her face was one of complete wonder. Minako's personal maid, a girl of sixteen years with an angel-like face came to her a frown of confusion marring her pixie-like features.

"Your highness?"

"We will be taking tea in the study thank you," Minako said sweetly to the maid pinching her cheek and the maid giggled and bobbing a quick curtsey hurried off to the kitchen.

"Lets go," Quatre said walking up the stairs and Trowa followed him without question. Heero looked at Rei and their eyes locked, and Rei saw a wave of recognition pass before his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Are you sure it safe?" Heero ventured to ask gruffly and Wufei walked passed Heero with his arms folded across his chest smugly.

"They're just onnas, what could they do to us?" he scoffed at the thought and followed Trowa and Quatre into the palace. Heero paused a second looking back at Rei, before following Wufei up the stairs and into the palace.

Mako and Rei bristled with rage but a cool look from Ami calmed their fiery tempers. Ami followed Heero indicating for Duo to follow as Mako, Rei and Usagi stayed behind. Duo was the just about to enter the palace when a screeching voice was heard.

"I am Vice Minister Relena Dorlian Peacecraft and I demand to know what is going on and where you are taking my gundam pilots," Relena said stomping her foot and putting her hands on her hips and Duo popped his head outside the door and cocked it to one side.

"Your Gundam Pilots?" he asked Relena frowning in disbelief and Relena became thoroughly embarrassed that she had said that out loud.

"You know what I mean," she muttered looking from one of the beautiful women to another. They were all so perfect, so elegant and dainty and so proud.

"Of course, you must be curious, if you will just join us inside the study," Ami invited Relena coming out to lead the Vice Minister into the palace leaving Makoto, Rei and Usagi outside.

"This is going to be hard," Makoto said slowly. If the guys didn't remember anything from their past as Pluto had said, the girls telling them a story where the girls abandoned each of the men to a lonely future, wasn't exactly going to have the men running into their open arms.

"If it is our destiny, so be it," Rei said evenly and Usagi grabbed Rei's hand clutching it tightly.

"Rei, I'm scared of losing him," Usagi confessed and Rei stroked Usagi's tear-stained cheek affectionately.

"You won't, Duo is not one of the ones I am worried about," Rei said frowning and Makoto didn't like the way Rei said that.

When Crystal Tokyo had been created, Rei had received telepathic powers from the Silver Crystal. If Rei wanted to she could read the minds of all those around her. It has been both a blessing and a curse for Rei.

"What do you mean? You think some of them won't want us back?" Makoto asked, half-afraid and half-anxious to hear Rei's answer.

"Makoto, Trowa has been hurt in this life, hurt so badly and the pain is still fresh, I can feel it emanating from him, he will not be so eager to trust and fall in love again. This Catherine, she has hurt him deeply. You will have to work hard Makoto, so hard to soften his heart and help him trust in you again. It is the same with Duo though to a lesser degree, Hilde has hurt him, but Duo knew in his heart he never really loved her enough to want to make her happy forever. That's why he didn't run after her when she left him. He already remembers more than the others, for you have always been in his dreams. He will love you again Usagi, of this I am sure. Quatre, although he may not show it, is very sensitive about being abandoned, the fact that Ami and all of us left them behind may harden his heart against her. But he is an understanding man, I do not think Ami has much to fear. I can say for certain Quatre will love her again. Wufei is different altogether, for his pain is that of rejection and loneliness, despite his veneer attitude he fears being lonely. But he also fears loving someone, because loving someone does not mean they have a lifetime guarantee. He doesn't want to lose the person he chooses to love as he doesn't want that pain so his solution is to never fall in love. Minako will have her work cut out for her," Rei revealed all that she had seen and felt in the Pilots minds and Usagi noticed Rei had left one important person out of her explanations.

"And Heero?" Usagi prompted and Rei bowed her head.

"Heero is the one person I was never able to read and I still can't," Rei admitted and Usagi squeezed Rei's hand and taking Mako's hand they hurried to catch up with the others.

They were just passing their gym facilities when Wufei piped up from towards the front of the group.

"What's that?" he asked in awe. He had never seen so much training equipment in his life. It was like a dream come true for him.

"Our gym for weapons training, and building our strength, we are all excellent fighters," Minako said honestly. She wasn't bragging, she was just stating a fact. She and the other girls were excellent fighters. They had had years to learn and perfect all their techniques. They were no longer the gangling teenage senshi they had once been.

"Ha!" Wufei coughed with contempt and Minako's eyes widened as she looked over at him, not sure if she had heard him or not.

"Pardon me?" Minako asked and Wufei strutted forward, his chest bursting with pride.

"You heard me onna, its preposterous to say an onna is an excellent fighter, when men are far more superior," Wufei stated, and everyone went silent. Quatre had turned red with embarrassment that Wufei was offending their hosts so soon. His hair half hid Trowa's face but you could see his lips purse with disapproval. Heero was emotionless and Duo was near having a choking fit.

"All right, that's it, lets go, you and me," Mako came striding forward poking Wufei in the chest so that Wufei stumbled backwards involuntarily much to his annoyance.

"No Mako, let me," Rei came forward pushing Makoto back and Mako looked at the grin on Rei's face and conceded.

"As you wish. "

Rei stripped offer her dress to reveal boxer shorts and a singlet top and she ran and somersaulted into the ring, going to the red corner. Just before they were frozen in time, Rei had been practicing in the gym, and hearing the alarm she had thrown on her dress over her outfit. Someone, probably Duo let out a low whistle of appreciation and Rei made a note to kick his perverted little arse later. Right now she had bigger fish to fry. Wufei raised an eyebrow and joined her in the ring in the opposite corner, the blue corner and Rei stood there watching him stretch, realizing that this scene was quite familiar. It was how she and Wufei first met.

Rei couldn't believe that even in this life, Wufei was still a sexist pig. How dare he offend them so! They were princesses of Crystal Tokyo, protectors of love and justice and they had saved the world hundreds of times. They were every bit as strong and talented as other warriors even men. Wufei was going to get it, and he was going to get it good.

"Uh Rei?" Minako had come to the edge of the ring and was calling Rei's attention and Rei answered her without even looking at Minako, her gaze still focused on Wufei.

"What is it Minako?"

"Stop glowering at him, your starting to freak everyone out," Minako said in a loud whisper and Rei looked around noticing the expression on the other girls and guys faces she smiled a little embarrassed and averted her eyes from Wufei.

"Oh sorry," she apologized getting back to stretching when Minako's small voice called her again,

"And Rei?"

"What?" Rei asked out of patience with her and in a small voice Minako put forward her request,

"Please don't break him, if you have to hurt him, hurt him a little."

Rei had to smile at Minako's request.

"You got it."

AU: And that's the end of that chapter! I don't know where I am heading with this honestly. Maybe the girls tell the boys the story, the boys go off to think, except for Duo who sneaks in to elope with Usagi! Cos then Rini is coming!


	4. Oops!

Chapter 4 - Oops!

"Come on onna, I haven't got all day," Wufei taunted Rei mercilessly and Rei's temper threatened to boil over, but she had learned how to control it slightly through her years of being a senshi and simmered down; a little.

"You are so gonna eat those words, I am gonna kick your arse," Rei promised him coming to the centre of the ring and Wufei joined her, wearing this ugly grin that Rei wanted to punch off his face.

"When hell freezes over," he mocker her with a bow and Rei reached over and flicked him on the nose much to Wufei's complete and utter surprise and embarrassment.

"Bad dog," she scolded him sinking into position and Wufei nearly lost it. He could hear Duo chuckling at him and he hated letting that braided baka get the last laugh. This girl was going to pay.

Wufei sunk low in a dragon position and Rei smirked. Little did Wufei know, Rei knew his fighting style inside and out, and she had beaten in once, and by heaven she was going to beat him again. It was going to be so simply, so easy. Minako took one look at Rei's face and shook her head.

"Rei's cocky," Minako said simply and Ami nodded understanding.

"Too cocky, he may just have a chance, when she's cocky, she makes mistakes," Ami agreed nodding her head and Duo happened to hear a few parts of the conversation and sauntered over to the two girls, a cheeky grin on his face.

"I'm; sorry are you ladies talking about co..." a hand clamped over Duo's mouth before he embarrassed them all and Quatre smiled apologetically at the girls, who were stunned, not knowing what to say.

"Pardon him, he hasn't had any medication today," Quatre murmured sadly and Minako and Ami turned to each other and burst out with laughter. Oh yes Duo was just as they remembered him.

"Oww Quatre what's your problem?" Duo hissed when Quatre wrenched him behind him and Quatre blushed a little embarrassed at having manhandled a good friend, and a pastor.

"Your mouth at times," Quatre murmured and Duo grinned sheepishly realizing he had nearly gone a little two far.

The two were distracted by the sounds of fighting in the ring and Duo ran forward to commentate on the match.

"And here comes the sexy red champion Rei, in her sexy, sexy outfit. Phew, did I mention she is one good looking chick?" Duo paused his commentary for a moment to get a good visual and Minako rolled her eyes, glad Serenity wasn't in the room or she would have been upset that her Duo was checking out Rei.

"Rei aims a punch and Wufei ducks and ooooh! he snaps her in the stomach and she stumbles backwards. Ooh She looks a bit mad, furious one might say. Wuffie is proud, the Wu-Man has made his stand! he is even smiling," Duo's commentary was cut short but Wufei's angry cry of indignation.

"Shut up you braided baka my name is Wufei"

"Rei lunges upon a surprised Wufei and socks him right in the jaw and manages to get three firm punches to his chest, she looks so strong, he's a bit reckless now as he lashes out and...did...did she just kick him in the arse...?" Duo paused shocked by what he had just seen. Wufei was sprawled face front on the matt after Rei just kicked him from behind.

"Well she did say she was going to kick his arse..." Serenity told them coming to stand beside Duo watching Rei with pride and Makoto came to stand next to her princess.

"Rei always does what she says," Makoto said with a sadistic grin as she gazed upon Wufei.

"And Rei saunters over, she knows she nearly has it won and oooh! there go her legs, Wufei has just kicked her legs out from under her, and now they are rolling around on the ground, and by God I wish I were Wufei at this point in time, Rei's rack is absolutely divine in that top..." before Serenity or Makoto could hit him, Heero snapped Duo on the back of his head much to Duo's surprise as well as all the girl's.

"Have more respect for her," he warned Duo in a dark voice and Duo stared at the Perfect Solider open-mouthed not knowing what to make of his protective behaviour. It was downright weird.

"And it looks like Wufei has the upper hand, wait no Rei is on top, and down she goes again under Wufei, and ouch, a head butt, who would have thought a girl would heat butt someone? Wufei's is a bit dazed and Rei straddles him like a jockey riding a horse, and now she flips him onto his stomach and captures his arm behind his back, it looks like the fight is over and Rei still has him in an iron grip, she is sitting on his chest, Wufei looks like he is in trouble, and Heero what are you doing?" Duo stopped his commentary as he noticed Heero was in the ring and more shocking he had drawn his gun on Rei and had the barrel pressed against her head.

De ja vu she thought to herself fondly, nearly laughing out loud. Rei wasn't afraid at all of the gun. She was immortal anyway. Quatre, Trowa and Duo were surprised to see none of the other girls ran to Rei's defense, but then again if the boys knew what the girls knew, then they wouldn't have been worried either.

"I think hell just froze," Rei said slyly in Wufei's ear and he was heard to wheeze with difficulty.

"Step away from him," Heero advised her and Rei stood up and backed away looking over at him patronizingly.

"You and your guns Heero, guns don't solve anything they only kill," Rei placed a hand on the gun and looked up at him with her wide violet eyes and Rei saw it again, that flicker of recognition in Heero's eyes and she stared at him but he merely turned and walked away.

"Oh Rei you broke him," Minako whined from where she knelt beside Wufei, lifting his head onto her lap and Rei crossed her arms over her chest, offended at the accusation. She had been careful.

"I did not," Rei retorted and Ami felt around Wufei's chest, he had lost consciousness by this time and Rei looked at Ami hoping she would prove Rei right but from the look on Ami's face it seemed that Rei was wrong.

"Actually Rei i think you broke one of his ribs," Ami said scoldingly and Rei bit her lower lip.

"Oh," Rei gave a helpless grin forgetting that because she was in senshi mode all the time now her powers were stronger and so was she. Looking at Minako's crestfallen accusing face Rei shrugged her shoulders apologetically, "oops."

AN: I hope you guys appreciate this chapter despite it being terribly short cos I have been writing this all night, in between getting asked to be someone's girlfriend. I'm still deciding at this point, so if the spelling is bad or grammar is terrible, forgive me because i have some other things on my mind. Damn boys! Why can't I find a Duo or Heero?


	5. The Past Revealed

Chapter 5 – The Past Revealed

Somehow they all managed to drag Wufei's unconscious body into the study and dumped him unceremoniously onto the chaise and Wufei grunted in his sleep. Minako refused to leave his side and was delighted when Hotaru wandered into the room having been summoned and she came over to Wufei and peered down at him.

"This is your chosen one Mina-chan? He looks so angry," Hotaru said honestly and Minako chuckled, knowing that was how he seemed on the outside.

"Ahh Hotaru, when will you learn, its what's on the inside that counts," Minako responded and Hotaru shrugged, still too young to understand and place her hands on Wufei, one on his chest and the other on his forehead.

Concentrating, everyone watched as a purple light flowed through Hotaru and into Wufei's and all heard something crack into place and Wufei's eyes snapped open. He took one look at Hotaru and it took a second for him to register that she was touching him and he immediately pushed her away form him, more than a little roughly and Hotaru fell backwards with the cry of surprise.

Minako was appalled by what he did and before she or he realized Minako had slapped him across the face. As they stared at each other a red handprint appeared on the side of his face, but Minako felt neither remorse nor concern. This one he deserved and somewhere inside Wufei knew he deserved it too.

"Have respect for her, never ever push her again," Minako threatened him her face dark with fury and Wufei was speechless not knowing how to respond.

Quatre moved to help Hotaru stand up and Rei and Makoto helped her as well and Rei kissed her cheek lovingly.

"Thank you Little Phoenix, my brother appreciates it, even if he won't say it," Rei whispered to Hotaru who nodded smiling.

"He has a temper that rivals your own," she remarked as she left and Rei threw the closest pillow at Hotaru's departing form and she could hear Hotaru giggle as she ran down the hallway.

Serenity wandered in last and invited everyone to take a seat. Heero stood near the window and when Serenity personally invited him to sit he just stared at her. Quatre and Trowa took one lounge, and Duo and Relena took another, Wufei remained lying on the chaise and Minako knelt beside it not looking at him, still furious with him. Rei sprawled on the carpet at Serenity's feet as she always did and Makoto and Ami stood near the door, Makoto leaning on the doorjamb.

Minako's maid came in with a few other maids and served tea and cakes and when everyone had had their fill of cakes Serenity decided maybe it was time to reveal why they were all here.

"I know you are all curious as to how we know you but you don't know us, and so I request that you allow us to give you back your memories," Serenity asked them and Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Wufei and Heero all looked at each other.

"Sure why not," Duo said before the Pilots had time to convene and the others didn't see any reason to protest, they were all curious.

Serenity bowed her head and took out the Silver Imperial Crystal and they all stared in awe never having seen anything so beautiful.

"Cosmic Memory Retrieval!"

Quatre was the first to move. He stood up his face pale; he looked as though he was about the empty the content of his stomach.

"Excuse me," he said to Serenity ever politely and he turned to leave he stopped upon seeing Ami at the door and his face became apologetic as he spoke to her briefly before brushing past her, "I'm sorry."

Ami looked desperately towards Rei and when Rei nodded Ami ran to follow Quatre.

Relena looked desperately towards Heero and didn't know what to make of all this. She stood up and bowed her head towards Serenity and then left the room, stealing a last look at Heero and Relena could just sense she was going to loose him to the Crystal Palace.

Trowa was next to move and stumbled to the table where he spotted whiskey in a bottle and he poured himself a glass, drowned it and poured another. He was about to gulp that down when Makoto stopped him taking the glass from him, silently, staring at him with those emerald green eyes that were suddenly so familiar to Trowa.

"Trowa," Makoto breathed and Trowa shook his head.

"I can't do this, not again, not with you," Trowa said closing his eyes so he didn't have to see the tears fall from Makoto's eyes and Makoto pressed her lips together so that she wouldn't cry and handed him back the glass.

"I would never leave you," Makoto swore as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm not like HER!"

She then backed away turned and fled from the room. Trowa stared down at the glass in his hand then at the door where Makoto had gone and after a moments hesitation he drowned the second drink and strode after her.

Wufei looked down and realized that Minako's hand had found its way into his and he shuddered involuntarily and dropped it like a hot potato. He stood up, swaying a little and stared down at Minako whose beautiful face was so clear and full of honesty.

"Wufei, gomen for slapping you," Minako said and Wufei looked down at her his expression impossible to read.

"Onna, if this is all true and I once loved you…" Wufei said slowly and Minako nodded to confirm that was true.

"You did love me once," Minako told him surely and Wufei's face twisted into a sneer of distaste and disgust.

"It shall not happen again, I can promise you that, I don't need some weak onna, especially one who abandons me to a future without her," Wufei spat at her and he turned only to be confronted by Rei who stood there her face impassive.

"My brother, how you have changed, but somewhere inside you I see the same Wufei I knew," Rei said this a little sadly as she reached out to touch his cheek and Wufei pulled away from her as though her touch were fire. He didn't want to remember how much he cared about these two women who stood before him. He didn't need them, he didn't.

"That Wufei is dead, he died when the two of you left me," Wufei said harshly storming from the room and Minako threw herself into Rei's arms crying.

"Oh Rei," Minako wept her shoulders shaking with sobs and Rei kissed her best friend's forehead lovingly.

"Take heart Mina-chan, take heart," Rei encouraged her and Minako sniffed back her tears listening to Rei's words.

"I love him still," Minako said with certainty and Rei smiled down at her.

"I know, go to him now, never leave his side, prove to him you will always be there," Rei suggested and Minako smiled winningly.

It was what she had done back in the past. She had never left his side and eventually she had grown on him. Minako knew deep inside Wufei just wanted someone to be with him always, and Minako was ready to prove that to him.

She blew Rei a kiss and followed Wufei who was cursing her, and Rei and everyone in the Crystal Palace as she stormed through the halls.

That left Duo, Serenity, Rei and Heero.

Serenity stood up and Duo mirrored her and came to stand in front of her reaching over to caress her cheek as though staring at a dream.

"My angel, my Odango," Duo breathed and before Serenity could respond Duo pulled her into his arms and bestowed on her the most loving, breathtaking kiss he could muster and Serenity could only stand there and bask in his adoration, all her fears melting away.

Rei noticed Heero staring at Duo and Serenity and hesitantly approached him. Heero turned to look at her and Rei looked down at the ground.

"You knew all along when you first saw me, didn't you?" Rei followed her original line of suspicion and knew she was right when Heero responded in monotone.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say something?" Rei asked in wonder. Heero had known since they first met again, and he had said nothing. He had barely looked at her.

"There was nothing to say, that was the past this is the future, you chose to end whatever we had when you left," Heero told her bluntly and Rei felt tears threatening to fall but she didn't want to cry, not in front of him.

"Heero, I had no choice, it was my duty," Rei tried to impress upon him knowing if anyone would understand it was him.

"Hn."

Was all Heero said and Rei deducted that he did know what she was talking about, but he didn't believe it was sufficient excuse for forgiveness.

"Heero don't shut me out, you need me and I need you, just like we did back then," Rei reached out clutching at the sleeve of his shirt and Heero shook her off, cocking his head proudly.

"I don't need you, I am the perfect soldier," Heero told her scathingly and his words cut Rei deeply. More deeply than any knife ever could.

Rei went on her tiptoes to kiss Heero's cheek and was surprised when he allowed her to.

"Very well Heero, but remember, you became the Perfect Soldier, for me," Rei whispered in his ear and both remembered the last time they had been together.

"_Rei! No! oh God! If only I had been Perfect, a Perfect Soldier this would never have happened, I promise I will be the Perfect Soldier from now on, Rei…Rei I love you," Heero fell upon her body desperately gathering her up in his arms and cuddling her to his chest, for once showing all his emotions perfectly and Rei used whatever strength she had to brush his tears away and looked for the last time deeply into his blue eyes, her hand caressing his cheek lovingly._

"_I love you too Heero," she said softly and then the last breath escaped her body and her hand fell to her side limply, her head falling backwards. It took a few moments for Heero to register that she was dead._

Rei gave Heero a long look that he couldn't quite decipher and left the room. Heero stared after her and then went to stand by the window again, looking out into the Crystal Gardens, overcome by thoughts and memories that he had tried long and hard to forget.

AN: I hope this chapter makes up for the shortness of the other one! Love you guys!


	6. Let Me Go

Chapter 6 - Let Me Go 

AN: Yay! I know you will be excited but I am close to finishing now. This will be a chapter of struggle. The girls are gonna have to work so hard. I have been writing this chapter for like two weeks now. I just want it over and done with!

Ami looked frantically for Quatre as she left the study and she came upon Keira, Minako's maid.

"Have you seen a young man, with blonde hair come by here?" Ami asked and Keira grinned nodding.

She merely pointed towards the Crystal Gardens and squeezing Keira's hand thankfully, Ami deposited a kiss on Keira's forehead lovingly before following Quatre's trail. It was so dark in the gardens, as it was already night time, and Ami looked around in the darkness in vain looking for Quatre but she couldn't see anything. The moon gave off a small amount of light but not enough and Ami was about to give up when she felt someone wrap his arms around her from behind and bury his head into her neck. There were the sounds of soft crying and Ami didn't speak, afraid if she did she would scare him away.

"Ami, I can't express to you what I am feeling right now, I'm so confused," Quare whispered this in her ear and Ami couldn't remember ever hearing him this desperate, this lost. She felt so guilty, it was all her fault.

"Quatre…" Ami tried to turn but Quatre didn't release her. He couldn't stare at her face to face, not yet.

"No don't speak, hear me out, in my heart I hate you and I love you, everything I feel right now is because I want to get down on one knee and ask you to be my wife, but I think a part of me will forever think that if your duty called you would up and leave me without as second glance, I couldn't live like that, always dreading the day when you would leave me," Quatre's body was shaking with sobs as he pulled away from her and buried his face in his hands. He stumbled backwards and sat on the stone bench and Ami ventured to come near him and she knelt before him on the grass.

"I…" Ami tried to speak again but Quatre blindly tried to ward her off but as soon as his hand touched her Ami clutched onto his fingers so tightly. She was not about to let him go. Not that easily. She had waited so long for him, she was not going to loose him, not again, never again.

"No Ami, if I hear your voice I won't be able to push you away," Quatre tried to silence her but Ami would not be silenced, not this time.

"I don't want to be pushed away, I want to stay here with you forever, I promise I will never leave you," Ami pressed his fingers to her lips and she could feel him shaking at her touch.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Ami," Quatre warned her and Ami felt the tears running down her cheeks. He distrusted her so, and she had only herself to blame.

"I can, this time Quatre, its really our time, its our turn to live happily ever after," Ami promised, pledging her love and Quatre finally dared to raise his head and stare into her wide, honest blue eyes.

"Ami," he breathed and they closed the distance between each other and Ami could have died with happiness.

Makoto raced out to the balcony and buried her face in her hands and began balling her eyes out. After all Rei had told her, Makoto had been hoping against hope that Trowa would forgive her and love her again. But she had been wrong. He couldn't love anyone now, he couldn't love anyone, it was all her fault.

"Trowa," she murmured unhappily not realising the reason for her sadness had come after her onto the balcony and Makoto buried her head in her arms and started to cry. Trowa couldn't help these feelings that were running through him at this point in time. He wanted so much to hug her and tell her he still loved her and wanted to be with her forever, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. So afraid that his first words to her may be the anger which he felt deep inside for her abandonment.

"Oh Trowa, what I wouldn't give to be back with you in the past, to be a teenager again, running through the streets, with all of the others happy and smiling like we used to, all I have ever known these past years is loneliness because I was waiting for you, waiting for the day when I could see your happy and smiling face again, waiting until the day I could be with you forever, and I want it so much, I want so much to be with you, and only you, and I wish I could tell you how sorry I was that I had to leave you, that I was in so much pain I had to cry myself to sleep at night, Trowa, I wish you knew everything I was feeling, I wish you knew how much I love you," Trowa didn't realise he had been crying until he felt the salty tears on his lips. Make was so beautiful standing these, so sad, so unhappy, all because she wanted to be with him.

Trowa moved before he thought about it and wrapped his arms around Mako's form squeezing her so tightly, remembering all at once how it felt to hold her in his arms. It felt so good. So natural, so normal. Makoto turned around and Trowa smiled briefly and Mako's sad face turned to one of joy as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately which Trowa wasn't expecting.

"Mako," he said as he pulled away and caressed the side of her face gently as he told her, "If you give me time, I will learn to love you again"

Makoto knew this was the best promise she could get from him and so nodded her agreement.

"That is all I ask."

"Wufei! Stop being so childish"

Wufei stopped storming through the halls at the sound of Minako's voice, and he turned to face her, his expression was furious to see. Childish? How dare SHE call him childish!

"Get away from me Onna! You are the devil!" Wufei hissed at her warningly and Minako was getting fired up. How dare he be so angry with her. She had had no choice. But she was here willing to try again and give him all her love. Couldn't he see all that she was able to give him now?

"No Wufei, I am the girl you once loved, stop being so stubborn!" Minako demanded and Wufei turned his nose up at her as she came to stand in front of him.

"I am not stubborn," he retorted and Minako rolled her eyes. Looking around she noticed all the servants were staring at them and embarrassed Minako grabbed Wufei's hand and dragged him into the closest room.

"How…how.. dare you!" he stuttered with fury and Minako was about to tell him where to shove it when the door to the room opened to reveal Keira, her maid.

"Mama I…oh, sorry you have company," Keira turned to walk out of the room, when her mother's gentle hand grasped her wrist and Keira turned to look from her mother to the man standing there looking quite angry. He seemed so familiar somehow to Keira but she couldn't quite place him.

"Mother? You have a daughter?" Wufei seemed ready to implode and Minako shook her head at his accusing eyes. She could almost hear his thoughts. 'You claim you want to be with me, yet you have had a daughter with another man!' Minako knew Wufei well enough to know that he was too proud to ask who the father was. He was so suspicious of her. But he should of known that for her; there was only him.

"No, WE have a daughter Wufei," Minako corrected him and Wufei's mouth dropped open, and for the first time in his life, he was speechless.

"We? A daughter?" Wufei repeated stiltedly and Keira ventured further forward to inspect this man.

"This is my father?" Keira asked curiously looking up at him and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about that new information.

Keira was smart for her age, 15 seemed such a great age to be. Often her Auntie Rei had sat Keira on her knee and told her stories of her brother, Wufei; Keira's father whom Keira had never met. It was difficult being the daughter of a sensei. They had to pretend Keira didn't exist at all, for if people found out that one of the sensei had a daughter there would be many who would try to kidnap Keira and force her to work for them, for in the years to come, like her mother before her, Keira would inherit the powers of the planet Venus. So all these years Keira pretended to be Minako's maid. Minako had shown Keira pictures of her father but Keira had never thought she would meet him in person. Most of the time he seemed like some fairytale her mother had made up.

"My daughter?" Wufei seemed so dumbfounded and Minako smiled fondly brushing back Keira's hair with a gentle, affectionate hand.

"You should have seen Rei's face, she was so furious when she found out that you and I…that we had…you know," Minako said blushing furiously and Keira half smirked at her mother's childish nature. Wufei however seemed to regain his composure and his mouth turned into a nasty looking sneer.

"I should of known you would of had a girl," he growled at Keira who's eyes widened in rage.  
Keira was quite offended and, having been trained by her mother and the other sensei, Keira simply lashed out and punched an unsuspecting Wufei in the jaw. Wufei was once again speechless for the second time in two minutes as he stared in shock down at his daughter.

"I don't think I like you very much," Keira said quietly not at all afraid that Wufei would retaliate and bowing a quick curtsey, Keira ran from the room.

"Don't mind her, she will warm to you sooner or later, if you give her the chance. She has spent too much time training with Rei I think, she doesn't stand for being talked down to, I think she gets her pride from you," Minako said trying to diffuse the tension in the air and Wufei turned angry eyes to her.

"You are telling me you had my child, even though you knew I was in the future?" he asked in disbelief and Minako nodded immediately.

"I knew we would meet again, I believed it every day of my life, and there was no way I could abort a child that you and I created, it was the only part of you I had left."

Wufei turned away from her so she couldn't see his eyes, for he couldn't stand to see the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes like jewels. He didn't want to feel like he wanted to brush them away, he didn't want to feel for her at all. That way she wouldn't ever hurt him again. His next words cut Minako's heart like a thousand knives.

"Go away Minako"

"Never, I am staying with you," Minako replied swiftly and Wufei turned back to her his eyes unforgiving forcing himself to harden his heart against her pleading eyes and sincere face.

"I don't want you, can't you get that through your head! I hate you!" that said Wufei left the room and headed towards the exit afraid that if he stayed any longer he would break down and give in to her.

Minako watched the man she loved walk away from her for the second time that day and she crumpled into the nearest armchair, drawing her legs up to her chest whimpering with self pity. Rei was wrong. Minako could never win Wufei's heart back.

As Wufei reached the stairs he found Heero leaning against the doorjamb staring out into the distance, looking at nothing, so obviously deep in thought.

"Leaving?" Heero asked simply when he noticed Wufei was standing there at the top of the stairs and Wufei nodded his head violently. He needed to get away now, away from Minako's clear blue eyes, cherry pink lips, cute button nose….he had to get away.

"Damn right, the onnas here are crazy!" he retorted giving a shudder and Heero nodded slowly.

"Lets go," he said starting to walk away, down the stairs and for some reason Wufei just couldn't follow him as feelings he had felt when he was Rei's brother came suddenly flowing back to him.

Suddenly Wufei wanted to punch Heero for daring to walk out on Rei. Somewhere inside Wufei because the protective brother without even realising it. Wufei stalked down the stairs and clasped a firm hand on Heero's shoulder stopping him from walking any further.

"You are just leaving my sister?" Wufei asked through clenched teeth and surprised Heero turned back to face Wufei, but was saved from replying when Duo came running down the stairs.

"Heero, Wufei, you aren't leaving are you?" he asked in disbelief and taking the disruption in his stride Wufei laughed scornfully.

"Maxwell, these women are nothing but liars and fakes," Wufei said hatefully and Duo shook his head at Wufei, disappointed in him. Why couldn't Wufei see that this time they could be truly happy? Duo could see it. He wished they could just accept that the girls were here for them now, and were trying to make up for the mistakes made in the past.

"You know that isn't true, Minako would never lie, neither would Rei, you are both fools if you leave them," Duo said quite plainly not afraid to speak his mind and Wufei snapped past his breaking point. He didn't need to hear love advice, especially from some braided baka.

"Fools? Let me tell you who's a fool Maxwell, Usagi isn't Usagi anymore in case you hadn't guessed, Usagi is Neo Queen Serenity, she is royalty, and you are nothing but a mere pastor at a local orphanage, you are a fool if you think her subjects will allow her to marry so far beneath her, she is a Queen you fool," Wufei said cruelly with an evil gin on his face to disguise his own hurt feelings he was trying to hard to experience and from the look on Duo's face, it was obvious the thought that Usagi was now royalty hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Usagi and I…" Duo said softly and Heero replied for him.

"Are doomed, just like the rest of us, if you know what is good for you, you will come with us and leave this place forever," Heero said coldly but Duo shook his head.

"Never, I will never give up on Serenity," Duo swore valiantly turning on his heel and running back into the palace and Heero shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine do what you want," he replied turning and continued walking down the stairs and Wufei stared at Heero's departing back with rage.

"Where do you think you are going?" Wufei demanded of Heero and Heero turned around and raised an eyebrow. So it begins, Heero thought seeing the demise of Wufei before Wufei could see it himself. Once Wufei started to feel like this for Rei, his feelings for Minako would soon return as well. Heero could see that, and that wasn't what Heero wanted to happen to him. He couldn't do that, not again.

"Away from here," Heero responded in monotone and Wufei looked back at the palace and images of Rei and Minako and of Keira flooded in Wufei's mind, making it impossible for him to take another step.

"You can't just leave Rei," Wufei said darkly and Heero stared at Wufei blankly.

"Why not?" Heero asked and Wufei didn't have a reply straight away.

"Because…Because…"

Wufei couldn't think of anything else to say.

"That's what I thought," Hero said turning and walking down the stairs and Wufei sighed deeply and went to follow him when he thought better of it and turned to look back at the castle.

"Heero, we should wait for the others, we are a team after all, we can't just leave them behind, what if something happens to them? We have to be here for them," Wufei called to Heero who paused his walk and turned back around to face Wufei his expresion unreadable.

"Very well," Heero agreed without fuss eyeing Wufei suspiciously and Wufei sat down on the Palace steps thinking of Minako. Heero resumed his position leaning on the doorjamb watching Wufei.

"Duo, what is the meaning of this"

Serenity half giggled as Duo raced into her room, scooped her up in his arms and raced to her balcony.

"We need to run away," Duo said desperately crawling over the balcony and looking down to judge how far it would be to jump down and Serenity was confused.

"Run away?" she repeated frowning and Duo looked up at her and sighed.

"How can I marry you when you are a Queen?" he asked and Serenity let out a tinkle of laughter.

"Oh Duo, that doesn't matter here, my people don't base relationships on that sort of thing," Serenity said easily but Duo wasn't full convinced. He had not imagined the woman he married would rule a kingdom. To be honest he was petrified of the thought. He didn't want that much responsibility. He wanted to continue living as he had before, as a nobody.

"Odango, we can never be alone together here, we can never live a normal life, don't you want to be normal?" Duo asked and his words touched Serenity's heart. Yes, she had wanted to be normal a long time ago, but she had given up that dream of normality when she became a sailor senshi.

"That was always my dream as a teenager, to be a normal girl and have a normal boyfriend," Serenity replied in a daze and Duo nodded his head, looking behind him and noticing that the hedge was just close enough to land on.

"Then lets run away, lets elope and live our dreams," Duo encouraged her and for once Serenity felt like following her desires and she reached up and took the crown of royalty off her head.

"Live my dream for once," she said slowly looking at her crown and Duo nodded his head. Serenity looked down at her crown and then back at Duo and his handsome face made up her heart.

"Okay," she said throwing the crown onto the balcony floor and Duo smiled happily as Serenity joined him on the other side of the balcony.

They would run away and live happily ever after.

Suddenly an alarm sounded throughout the whole palace and people began running everywhere panicking. Worried Wufei jumped to his feet and raced inside the palace looking for someone to tell him what had happened.

"What does that alarm mean?" Heero asked in Wufei's ear and Wufei nearly jumped out of his skin when he realised Heero and followed him inside.

"I don't know," Wufei shrugged trying to get some of the servants attention but they seemed way too freaked out to co-operate.

"Papa!" Wufei heard the girl's voice and turned to see Keira's tearstained face as she ran up to him and threw her arms around Wufei's neck, much to Wufei's and hero's complete surprise.

"What's happened?" Wufei asked his daughter and Keira pulled away from him and hiccuped back her tears.

"Its Auntie Rei, she's disappeared!" Keira cried out and Heero's heart near fell into his boots, sure that his face matched Wufei's look of devastation.

AN: Finally ,I am bloody ending it here! Phew! Finally got something done on this one, now I can go back to knights of the Cosmic Table I think…yes that would be good. Sorry, i just realised this is a hideously long chapter lol.


	7. The Princess

Chapter 7 - The Princess 

AN: I realise this has been a LONG timecoming. I'm so sorry I didn't get this part done soner and I am also sorry its short. I'm just trying to work out where this is heading at the moment but so far its heading in an okay direction i think. I just gotta figureout the bad guy and why they want the senshi etc.

"Rei disappeared?" Wufei repeated slowing and Keira nodded trying to wipe away her tears. Wufei threw a dirty look Heero's way that Heero chose to ignore.

"I went to find her because she was late for our sparring lesson and…" Keira broke off and started crying again much to Heero's annoyance.

Heero was quickly loosing whatever patience her had. As much as he didn't want to care about what happened to Rei, he couldn't help it. He couldn't help the way that he felt about her.

"And what?" Heero demanded grabbing Keira by the shoulders and shaking her roughly bringing her to her senses.

Wufei immediately moved to disentangle his daughter from Heero's firm grasp not liking how roughly Heero was handling her. Keira was Wufei's daughter, only he had the right to scold her, if he indeed had any right at all.

"There was blood all over the floor and all her things were strewn about like there had been some sort of struggle," Keira hiccuped trying to stop crying as she clung to her father for strength. Heero breathed deeply trying to control himself and his temper that was getting shorter and shorter.

"Show me now," Heero commanded his voce startling Keira who wiped away her tears nodding. She turned and ran into the palace with Wufei and Heero hot on her tail.

As they ran up the first set of stairs they came across Trowa and Makoto, who was now dressed as Sailor Jupiter. They were breathless, like they had been running and Sailor Jupiter was clutching onto Trowa's hand so tightly.

"Jupiter, what happened to you?" Keira stopped to ask, taking note that both Jupiter and Trowa had sustained cuts, scratches and bruises somehow. There was blood splattered all over them.

"I was attacked on the balcony, the enemy said they were after all the senshi, if Trowa hadn't been there…" Jupiter let the sentence fade away as her thoughts went to the other inner senshi. Keira paled suddenly as the same thought cross her mind.

"Mama," Keira whispered running down the hall at top speed and Wufei ran after her. Heero stayed behind, he needed Rei's room not Minako's.

Jupiter looked over at Heero's expressionless face and her own face went white with worry and fear.

"Heero, you were with Rei weren't you? Tell me you protected her, please tell me you protected her," Jupiter turned her emerald green eyes on Heero who stared back at her blankly.

"Rei's room, where?" Heero asked in monotone and Jupiter dropped her eyes from him in disappointment and pointed up the next set of stairs.

"Up those stairs, Rei's room is the second door on the left"

Heero didn't even thank her, he just went running up the stairs. Jupiter watched Heero go then she turned and threw herself in Trowa's waiting arms, worried for the other senshi, and feeling weak from all the fighting.

"Mako, its Serenity, she's gone, her and Duo have disappeared!" Mercury came running up the stairs with Quatre in tow and Jupiter's eyes near popped out of her head with alarm.

"The Queen is gone?"

"Mama is gone as well!" Keira came slowly into view, her body shaking with shock. Wufei followed her his face full of guilt and fury.

"Rei is gone too," Heero came back down the stairs his voice shaking with emotion that no one expected Heero to have.

"Tell me what happened, now," Wufei hissed looking over at Jupiter who chose to ignore the fact he had spoken to her so rudely. There was more important things to worry about that his manners, or lack thereof. Jupiter could finish punishing him later when they found Minako Rei and Serenity.

"Trowa and I were out on the balcony when this…this creature appeared out of nowhere screaming it was going to get me and all the other senshi, it was so strong, Towa and I fought together and eventually defeated it, then we came looking for everyone else," Jupiter explained her hand grasping for Trowa's needing his strength and calmness and when Wufei turned to Mercury she needed no prompting to relay her story.

"Quatre and I were attacked while in the garden, by a creature that was screaming death to the senshi over and over again, Quatre helped me to defeat the creature by distracting it so I could attack it, but the creature was very strong," Mercury told them looking over at Quatre who nodded his head confirming that what Mercury said was exactly what happened.

"So what do you think happened to Minako, Rei and Serenity?" Quatre asked looking at Mercury then Jupiter whose shoulders were shaking with emotion.

"You should have been with Minako,. Wufei, you could have protected her," Jupiter cried out, spiting her words at Wufei who bristled with rage but said nothing.

"Jupiter its not their fault," Mercury said defending the two young men but Jupiter shook her head, disbelieving Mercury's words.

"Yes it is, if you had both protected Rei and Minako then nothing would have happened to them, you should have protected them!" Jupiter struck out at Heero infuriated by the blank look he was giving her, so unlike Wufei who looked to be weighed under with guilt. Heero caught Jupiter's hand easily, glaring at her silently before throwing her hand away form him.

"You know nothing of how I feel," Heero said clearly with darkness in his voce and Jupiter paused her tirade, not expecting such emotions from Heero.

"Just what is going on here? Who are these men and where is my mother?" a girlish voice demanded importantly and the senshi and pilots turned to see a young girl, probably in her early twenties with two cone shaped buns and long pigtails reaching her lower back. Her eyes were a strange red colour, and those eyes gazed curiously from the senshi to the men with them.

"Small Lady, we think some…some type of creature took her," Mercury told the girl, hating to be the bearer of such terrible news as she bowed her head respectfully, Jupiter did the same, as did Keira. The young girl took a deep breath and began her ascent up the stairs.

"Senshi, I just spotted Neo Queen Serenity and a young man with a long braid sneaking outside the Defence Perimeter," a solider came running into the foyer yelling out the information and Jupiter and Mercury exchanged exasperated glances.

"Or that Duo took her: Jupiter said rolling her eyes, half annoyed, half relieved as the realisation that at least Serenity was safe was a welcome thought. From the look on Mercury's face it was clear she felt the same.

"What's a Duo?" the pink haired girl asked reaching the group in time to head Jupiter's comment and Wufei looked the girl up and down, seeing nothing special about her. She wore a blue skirt and white tip, something like a school girl's outfit in the days of old.

"Who is this kid?" Wufei demanded thinking there was no time to waste on her and the pink haired girl turned to him her eyes wide with shock.

Mercury's mouth practically dropped open, appalled by Wufei's lack of manners, especially considering who he was addressing at this moment in time.

"Kid?" the pink haired girl repeated and Keira was terribly embarrassed.

"Father, she is the Princess of Crystal Tokyo, Princess Usagi, Neo Queen Serenity's only daughter and heir to the throne of the Crystal Palace."


	8. When All Hope Is Gone

Chapter 8 - When All Hope Is Gone

AN: Yeah finally finished another chapter on this story, hopefulyl finish this one soon then I can focus on finishing the Knight's of the Cosmic Table and then, start work ont he sequel to The Sielnce. If you haven't read my story the Silence, please do so and review, I put so much work into that story. Thanks guys! Love You all!

Ami sat with her head in her hands as the argument in the study went on and on. This had been going to five full hours now. Small Lady had voted that they find her mother, knowing that Neo Queen Serenity could help them easily locate Venus and Mars as the Silver Crystal responded to the senshi. But Wufei and Heero were adamant that they should look for Minako and Rei first because Neo Queen Serenity was in Duo's capable but stupid hands. Wufei and Small Lady had just started yelling in each others faces again when Ami finally lost it and stood up.

"Enough!" she screamed and everyone became silent for they had never heard Ami be so vocal before., and Ami continued, "This is stupid, wasting hours arguing like little children, we could have found all of them by now"

No one said a word for Ami spoke the truth. Quatre picked up on what Ami had been planning and spoke for her.

"We split into two groups, one group goes looking for the Queen and Duo and the other group goes searching for Minako and Rei," Quatre informed them all, his voice holding no room for argument and again no one spoke.

"Is everyone agreed?" Ami pressed the matter and everyone nodded bar Small Lady.

"Yes, but who shall go where?" Small Lady questioned. She was higher in rank that was true but Ami was a seasoned senshi and she knew much more than Small Lady.

"Well Small Lady, you want to find your mother the most so you shall go look for her, Wufei and Heero it is clear your destination will be Rei and Minako, as for Makoto and Trowa, I think you should also accompany Wufei and Heero, myself and Quatre will join the search for the Queen," Ami designated the teams and was pleased with herself until she felt someone tapping her arm.

"And me Ami?" Keira asked and Ami didn't have the heat to deny her.

"You may look for your mother of course," Ami agreed and Keira nodded and went to stand in between her father and the solider who had brought them the news that the Queen had disappeared past the perimeter. He was a handsome young soldier, Ami remembered that he helped Keira in weapons training.

"With your permission Princess Serenity I would like to accompany Keira," the solider addressed Small Lady, blushing a little and Small Lady frowned a little.

"Jobez, are you quite sure, this may be dangerous," Small Lady asked and Jobez saluted. Her proudly looking over at Keira with an adoration that was plain to see. If the situation had not been so serious Makoto or Small Lady would have teased Keira about her admirer. But now was not the time nor the place.

"Yes your highness, I will protect Keira with my life," he swore and Small Lady sighed shaking her head.

"Well lets hope it doesn't have to come to that," she said and everyone agreed silently thinking of their missions ahead.

"So we ready?" Makoto said itching to go and Small Lady nodded giving the command.

"Move out!"

Rei awoke with a splitting headache. Opening her eyes slowly, she realised to her alarm that this bedshe was lying in wasn't hers and neither was the room she was in. It was some sort of bed chamber. The walls were made of rock and to Rei it seemed as though they were in a rock cavener, possibly under the earth.The room was intricately decorated, someone had gone to a lot of trouble to make sure this room looked unbeautiful as it did. The four poster bed that she was lying in was draped with curtains and silk material and the silk shets rustled as Rei sat up trying to piece together what happened. But all she could come up with was a blank.

Pulling aside the covers she was disturbed to see that her Senshi uniform had been replaced by a dress of the softest pearl silk, that clung to her body. There was a mirror on the nightstand and peering at her reflection Rei noticed that her hair had been pulled back into a long braid, with jewels scattered all through her hair. The sign of Mars dangled from a silver chain around her nick and upon her head was a small tiara type crown, also with the symbol of Mars adorning it. Ruby star earrings adorned her lobes and shocked Rei stumbled out of the bed wondering where on earth she was and what had happened. The last thing she could remember was being attacked by a creature and then someone hit her from behind rendering her unconscious. But that someone wasn't with her now. She appeared to be alone. There was only one door to the room and Rei weighed her choices and decided to go forth and discover what happened and where she was. The door creaked open and Rei left the room, closing the door behind her softly.

The door led to a dark hallway littered with torches and Rei grasped one using it to light her wayand began walking, not quite sure where, her bare feet making no sound on the rock floor as she padded along. She felt something stirring within her and as she kept walking she thought she heard a voice.

"Help, someone please help me..."

Rei stopped and listened. It was then she realised that she wasn't hearing things, someone really was asking for help. And the voice sounded remarkably like Minako's.

-Could she possibly be here too?- Rei pondered to herself and making a decision Rei followed the small voice and found herself in front of a heavy wooden door. Rei peered through the grate but could only see darkness, the torch was to large to push through.

"Hello?" Rei whispered to the occupant of the cell and someone inside gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Rei is that you?" the voice asked and Rei knew it was Minako.

"Minako are you okay?" Rei asked worriedly and Minako hesitated a moment before replying.

"Yes I think so," Minako confirmed weakly and Rei tried the door but it wouldn't budge.

"I can't get in Minako, the door is locked," Rei told the girl downheartedly and was scared out of her skin when a male voice spoke from beside her.

"Allow me."

Rei turned to the owner of the voice. Rei knew that voice from somewhere, and she had not heard it in years. Rei found herself staring up into two icy blue eyes.

"Jedite," Rei breathed in awe and Jedite smiled a little and unlocked Minako's dungeon door stepping back to allow Rei entry.

"My princess," Jedite whispered a strange gleam in his eyes but Rei didn't care about him. She didn't even think about how he had returned. All that mattered was Minako.

Rei ran into the dungeon only to stop as she dry retched at the smell. Looking down she saw she had stumbled into filth. Mud, dead rats, and worm-like creatures were crawling at her feet and she shuddered with disgust. Letting out a cry of alarm Rei stepped back out of the door away from the horrible dungeon.

"If I had known you were coming I would have cleaned up a bit," Minako joked weakly, and she gave a slight cough. Rei steeled her spine and forced herself to walk into the dungeon again with the torch lighting her way, not looking down for she didn't want to see what she was stepping on.

"Sweet mother of the Goddess the smell is terrible," Rei covered her mouth with her free hand and Minako chuckled from a dark corner of the dungeon.

"You should smell my hair," again she joked, if only to keep her spirits up and Rei turned, shining her torch towards the sound of the voice and there was Rei's best friend, Minako, the Senshi of Venus, chained to a massy rock wall covered in the filth that enveloped her floor. Minako's hair was mattered with dirt, her beautiful face bruised, and there was dried blood that ran from her back and down her legs. Rei's eyes widened with fear as she saw the blood.

"Just a whipping, I gave them a bit of trouble when they tried to chain me, that will teach them to mess with the Senshi of Love right?" Minako explained giving a gurgle of forced laughter and Rei began to cry wondering why this was even happening to them. She ran forward through the mud and grime and dropping the torch throwing them both into darkness Rei threw her arms around Minako's neck, not caring that her dress now because stained with the dirt.

"Rei, they are after Keira, I heard them talking about her, tell them nothing of her," Minako begged and Rei kissed Minako's cheek as tears began falling from her eyes.

"I swear I will say nothing," Rei promised sniffing back her tears.

"I wish I could die, anything would be better than staying here, this is pure torture, every fifteen minutes they come to beat me and ask me questions about Keira, it would be better if i were dead," Minako said dejectedly and Rei was surprised to hear such sad talk from Minako who had always been so optimistic.

"Don't say that, Wufei will come for you," Rei said surely but Minako seemed unsure.

"Will he? After everything he said to me at the palace I don't think he will," Minako said resignedly and Rei could feel that Minako had already given up hope. Rei couldn't allow Minako to stay like this any longer.

"I've got to set you free," Rei pulled away tugging at the chains and Minako frowned in the darkness, perplexed.

"How?"

Rei stepped backwards and created a small fire ball in her hand. Letting it go it flew towards the chain but just as it touched the chain it evaporated into nothing. Rei tried again and again but it didn't work.

"My love, I cast a magic spell against the locks, you cannot free her with your powers and only I have the key," Jedite called to Rei from the door and frustrated Rei turned to him holding a fireball in her hands to illuminate her face.

"Jedite why are you doing this?" Rei demanded of him and Jedite smiled at her, completely ignoring Minako's existence.

"My dearest, you have gotten yourself all dirty, let us take you out of here," Jedite told her in a concerned voice and Rei folded her hands under her chest, with a stubborn tilt of her jaw.

"I am not leaving without Minako," Rei swore and Jedite gave a knowing smile.

"Yes you are," he said reaching his hand out for her and against her will Rei felt her body begin moving towards him, and to her disgust she felt her body smile up at Jedite and take his hand. Behind her she could hear Minako's soft sobs, but her body refused to care.

Jedite lead her back to her bed chamber and to her humiliation and embarrassment took her too the bathroom and watched as Rei's body undressed and washed and dressed again in a different dress just as beautiful as the first. Jedite escorted her back into the bed chamber and finally released the hold on her and her mind and body became her own. She reached up and touched the crown upon her head, trying to remove it but it would not be moved.

-It's the crown- Rei realised belatedly and Jedite's eyes glinted maliciously.

"Yes the crown allows me to control you, and now your are mine as it should have been in the Silver Millennium," Jedite told her looking off into the distance as he remembered some of the past and Rei sat on the edge of the bed. As long as she wore this crown, she knew she couldn't escape.

"What?" Rei asked in disbelief and Jedite turned to her coming to sit beside her on the bed. Rei moved away from him.

"You don't remember you and I do you?" Jedite asked a little sadly and Rei shook her head.

"No, I don't remember you at all," Rei said honestly and Jedite stood up and began pacing, lost in his thoughts again.

"We were betrothed you and I, until that brother of mine wooed you right out from under me, you eloped with him just before the war broke out, of course I joined with Queen Beryl after that, I needed to get rid of my brother so that you could belong to me again," Jedite said turning to Rei with a mad glint in his eyes and Rei saw that Jedite was indeed unstable in the mind.

"Jedite that was a millennia ago, I am not that same girl anymore, and I couldn't love you now anyway, my heart already belongs to someone else," Rei tried to point out but her words send Jedite off the edge.

"Who? Who is it? I will kill him!" Jedite roared grabbing Rei and shaking her so hard until she finally spat out his name.

"You couldn't kill Heero!"

"Heero?" Jedite released her and threw her back down on the bed as he clenched his fist and muttered aloud to himself, "Again in this life my brother thwarts my plans"

"Your brother?" Rei repeated but Jedite calmed himself ignoring her question.

"Not to worry, this time Princess, he won't win, once I have taken the blood of a child senshi, I shall become strong and take this kingdom for you and me to rule," Jedite made this promise but the very thought disgusted Rei.

"I don't want the kingdom," Rei retorted and Jedite gazed at her patronisingly.

"That doesn't matter, it is yours, and my plan is perfect, the other two senshi will come looking for you and Venus, and because they are only two they will bring the child of Sailor Moon and the child of Sailor Venus, and when they get here, I will take the Child of Venus and take her powers, and when I am done with her, the child of Sailor Moon is next, with the powers of two senshi, I will be unbeatable," Jedite announced walking to the chamber door.

"You can't do this I won't let you!" Rei screamed running after him grabbing at his arm attempting to pound him but he easily used his body controlling to force her backwards to the bed and Rei felt her body lie down under the covers peacefully.

"Sleep Princess, you are my bait, if Heero is living in this life as you say, he will find you first," Jedite kissed her forehead and thenher lips and then he made a solemn promise before exiting the room, "and then I will endHeero's life, as I should have done a millennia ago."


	9. Help Us

Chapter 9 – Help Us

Wufei, Heero, Jupiter, Trowa, Keira and Jobez stood there staring at each other. Small Lady and the others had already gone following Small Lady's glowing Silver Crystal.

"So…does anyone actually even know where to start looking?" Jobez finally broke the silence giving a half smile that disappeared when Wufei turned to glare at him. Insolent little shit.

"I guess we have to scan the immediate area," Trowa suggested scratching his head and Keira pursed her lips.

"That won't work," she said surely and Trowa raised an eyebrow at her not appreciating her questioning him when she was just a kid. Jupiter noticed this and hid a smile. Trowa, always so proud.

"Why not?" Trowa demanded and Keira sighed deeply. Men, they never thought logically.

"If the monsters came from outside and into the palace the sensors would have been tipped, the only reason we knew there was an attack at first was because I pushed the alarm when I found Auntie Rei missing," Keira explained and understanding dawned on all present.

"So the creatures came from the inside?" Jupiter mused and Keira nodded.

"That would be my guess, but somewhere out of view, somewhere where we can't see them, so we wouldn't even know they were there," Keira said thoughtfully and Jobez

"Like underground?" he surmised and Keira sent him a smile.

"Bingo."

"So do you wanna check out the basement, maybe there is a way down?" Trowa said looking at the group and his gaze finished on Jupiter who looked deep in thought. Her eyes lit up as a thought crossed her mind.

"Hey, when Apsu attacked us, she used the basement as her hideout, we never went back down there after we defeated her, whoever is trying to harm us must have stumbled upon her old hideout," Jupiter said smiling proudly and everyone bar Keira stared at her blankly. Jupiter blushed a little, having forgotten that none of the men would know what she was talking about.

"That's right Mama told me about that story, something about a symbol on the floor," Keira piped up getting more and more into the theory and Jupiter nodded confirming she was correct.

"We have to go to the basement and find the symbol that will transport us below the basement into the earth," Jupiter said decidedly and Keira looked towards her father and Heero who were standing there quietly, not saying anything. It was clear their minds were elsewhere. Wufei was clenching and unclenching his fist periodically and Heero's eyes stared blankly at the closest wall.

"What do you two think?" Keira asked and Heero tore his attention away from the wall.

"That's the only plan we have right now, lets do it," he said and the other nodded, Keira and Jupiter led the way and the others followed.

"Found anything Jobez?" Keira asked trying to make her way through all the junk towards him and Jobez turned to her with his handsome face and shook his head.

"No Keira, have you?" he asked and Keira shook her head.

"No," she replied disheartened coming to stand next to him and Jobez put an arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her. Putting his arm around Keira was a wrong move, especially when her father was watching her like a hawk.

"Do not worry, we will find them," Jobez said squeezing her shoulder and Wufei stalked over to the both of them eyeing Jobez.

"Hey, keep your hands elsewhere," he grunted at the young man who removed his personage from Keira's shoulder much to her embarrassment.

"Sorry sir," Jobez apologized without much regret and Wufei blinked rapidly.

"Sir? I'm not old," Wufei protested not liking being called Sir.

"Of course not sir," Jobez inclined his head and strode off to look elsewhere and Keira looked over at her father's furious expression and smiled.

"Come on dad, let look over here," Keira said taking her father's hand and leading him off in another direction.

"I found it! I knew it was here!" Jupiter finally said giving a whoop of victory and Trowa, who was close by her, bestowed on her cheek an appraising kiss.

"That's my girl," he whispered and Jupiter blushed.

"Let's go," Heero said about to step on the symbol when a hologram appeared above them. In the hologram was a handsome young man, blonde hair and ice blue eyes. While handsome, he just gave everyone present a bad feeling, the unmistakable feel of evil.

"So you found the teleportation symbol, how smart of you all. And Heero, my brother, a pleasure as always," the holograms eyes focused on Heero who didn't even blink, his face showing nothing of what he thought about the hologram knowing his name.

"Where is Rei?" Heero demanded and the hologram smiled smugly.

"And my mother?" Keira came forward and the hologram grinned widely upon the sight of her.

"All in good time little one, come, come inside, if you can find the senshi you are welcome to them, if you can't, then they and you all belong to me," the hologram said giving an evil chuckle and Heero let his temper flare to the surface.

"Tell me where Rei is!" he yelled out and the hologram's face of happiness disappeared.

"She is with me, and you shall never see her again," the hologram said and Heero pulled out his gun, aimed and hit the target. The little black box that was producing the hologram and the man in the hologram disappeared. No one said anything for a little while, until Heero moved to stand on the symbol.

"Wait up!" Keira cried out and everyone hurriedly got on the symbol with Heero and they disappeared.

Duo and Serenity were lying in a field of flowers daisies adorning their hair. They were giggling and talking and nearly jumped out of their skin when a red faced furious young woman came running towards them.

"Chibi-Usa?" Serenity had time to ask before small hands grabbed her around the neck and started squeezing her neck. Not tight enough to be painful but tight enough to show how angry she was.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Small Lady cried out furiously and Duo got up grabbed Small Lady around the waist trying to pull her off his lady.

"Hey, get off her you little brat!" Duo yelled but he lost his grip on her when Mercury pulled him backwards by his braid.

"Please don't call the Princess a Brat Duo, besides I have someone here who wants to talk with you," Mercury said sternly and Duo turned to see Quatre, who had a very unimpressed look on his normally jovial face.

"Hey Quatre," Duo said bashfully and Quatre lost his temper.

"Are you insane? Kidnapping the Queen?" Quatre grabbed Duo by the shirt and shook his roughly.

"I didn't kidnap her, we are eloping," Duo explained pulling himself out of Quatre's grasp glaring at him then he turned to watch as Mercury tried to disentangle the young woman from hurting his love.

"Small Lady, please stop choking Serenity," Mercury pleaded and Small Lady took a deep breath and released her mother obediently only to have a recovered Serenity reach up and latch onto one of Small Lady's pigtails as pay back. It was then that the wrestling fight started and Mercury stepped back with a sigh shaking her head.

"Owww! Don't pull on my hair!"

"Get your foot off my face Chibi-Usa,"

"I'm Usagi now, just Usagi, no chibi!"

"Ugh, did you have to elbow me in the gut?"

"Owww mom!"

"Mom?" Duo repeated in a small voice looking at Quatre who looked away not saying anything to explain it. It was not his place. Mercury rolled her eyes having had quite enough of this ridiculousness.

"Serenity, Small Lady, I am giving you to the count of 3 to stop this nonsense, 1…2…3," Mercury's stern voice was enough to send chills down both of the Odango's spines and they pulled away from each other looking sheepishly at the ground, embarrassed by their behavior.

"Sorry Ami," they both apologized immediately.

"We haven't time for this, Rei and Minako are in danger," Mercury relayed the news to Serenity who paled suddenly.

"What? What happened?" Serenity asked urgently and Small Lady threw an angry glance her mother's way.

"If you hadn't of run off with him you would already know and we wouldn't be wasting valuable time trying to find you," Small Lady snapped and Serenity buried her face in her hands ashamed.

"Oh Goddess, Rei-chan, Mina-chan," she whispered and a sudden thought struck Small Lady's thoughts. She hadn't seen Endymion anywhere since she returned. At first she had assumed he was in the control room but now that Small Lady realized Serenity had been eloping with this Duo, nothing seemed to click.

"Where is father?" Small Lady asked and Serenity raised her tear stained face to look at her daughter pityingly.

"Oh Chibi-Usa," Serenity breathed softly and Small Lady began to get frightened.

"Where is he?" Small Lady demanded and Serenity reached out and took Small Lady's shaking hand.

"Endymion perished during the Crystal Freezing," Serenity said and an ice-cold feeling sunk into Small Lady's heart. Daddy, she thought sorrowfully but she was determined she wouldn't cry. A princess was always strong, her father had always told her that. Small Lady turned away from her mother; she couldn't bare to look at her anymore, and turned her gaze to her mother's companion.

"I see, and who is this?" Small Lady asked softly and Serenity sniffed back her tears.

"A friend from my youth, we were in love," Serenity whispered and Small Lady turned to face her mother again, her eyes narrowed hatefully.

"You replaced my dad so easily," Small Lady snapped and Serenity bowed her head sadly. Small Lady couldn't possibly understand. Serenity loved Endymion and Duo just the same, she loved them both, she always had and always would.

"Serenity, this is your daughter," Duo asked and Serenity looked up noticing his hands and his voice were shaking.

"Yes, I am the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and her hus…late husband Neo King Endymion," Small Lady amended her words at the end thinking of her father and Duo looked over at Serenity in disbelief.

"You were married before Serenity?" he asked and Serenity bowed her head.

"Yes."

"You never told me," Duo whispered before turning on his heel and running off into the distance, not even looking back.

"Duo!" Serenity cried out moving to run after him but Mercury's hand held her arm fast.

"Leave him Serenity," Mercury said, a little sadly and Serenity looked at Mercury then at Duo's disappearing back.

"But I…" Serenity tried to excuse herself but Mercury shook her head.

"I know, but this is important, we have to find Rei and Minako, we were all attacked and Rei and Minako were taken prisoner, we don't know where, the others are looking for them now but its nearly been 24 hours, who knows what could have happened to them," Mercury said and Serenity took a deep breath, knowing Mercury was right. Rei and Minako were more important. They were her dearest friends. Mercury handed to Serenity the crown that Serenity has left behind and taking a deep breath Serenity put the crown in its rightful place on her golden head.

"Small Lady, we must use the crystals together and use the powers to teleport all of us to where they are," Serenity said looking over at her daughter holding out her hand for Small Lady to take but Small Lady took one of Quatre's hands and one of Mercury's so that she didn't have to touch her mother's hand. Small Lady barely even looked at Serenity. Serenity closed her eyes and a wind began blowing all around them. Quatre's eyes glanced around him in surprise never having seen or felt power like this before.

"Small Lady, are you very mad with me?" Serenity asked opening her eyes to look over at her daughter and blue eyes met red, unforgiving eyes.

"Very," Small Lady said through clenched teeth and Serenity nodded bowing her head thinking of Venus and the group of senshi and one Gundam Pilot disappeared.

When Serenity opened her eyes she couldn't actually see a thing, all she could think of was the foul smell infiltrating her nostrils.

"Eeew, what is that smell?" Serenity whined trying to block her nose and someone in the darkness chuckled. It sounded like a relieved chuckle.

"Took you guys long enough to get here," Venus coughed, half laughing with joy knowing she was about to be saved and Serenity's eyes peered into the darkness.

"Mina?" Serenity asked and as Quatre held up a lighter, illuminating the room, Serenity took one look at the Senshi of Love and proceeded to burst into tears.

"Hey, why the tears Serenity?" Venus asked curiously and Serenity made her way to where Venus was chained to the wall hugging her tightly. Mercury moved to do the same as did Small Lady, taking care not to touch her moth. Quatre kept the lighter lit, not interrupting the reunion.

"Mina, look at you, this is my fault," Serenity hiccupped through her tears and Venus shook her head wearily.

"No it isn't Usagi, it was my own stupid fault," Venus tried to take the blame and Serenity opened her mouth to contest but someone else beat her to it.

"No it was mine," Wufei said kicking open the door, behind him, Trowa, Jupiter, Jobez and Keira were all peering inside.

"Wufei, you came," Venus called out to him weakly and Wufei ran through the filth to caress her bruised face in his hands.

"And you doubted I would," he said and Venus tried to hide her eyes from him. Ashamed that she had doubted he would have come for her.

"After what you said…" Venus whispered but she got no further for Wufei silenced her lips with his.

"I love you Minako, always and ever," Wufei broke away to say to her gruffly and Venus gave a weak smile.

"Mother," Keira came running forward to hug her mother but Venus stiffened with alarm at the sight of her daughter.

"Keira, what are you doing here?" Venus asked and hurt Keira pulled away from her mother frowning at her.

"Saving you," Keira told her a little hurt that her mother wasn't even the slightest bit gratefully. Venus looked totally freaked out.

"No, you have to get out of here quickly, before he finds you," Venus said looking desperately to Wufei who raised an eyebrow.

"He?"

"Jedite, he was one of Beryl's Generals, but now he serves himself, Keira is in danger if she doesn't get out of here now," Venus impressed upon him and Wufei looked over at his daughter but considered she would be safer here with them.

"Lets get you free then decide what to do," Wufei said easing Keira behind him and Jobez put an arm around her shoulders again much to Wufei's annoyance.

Serenity focused the energy of the crystal on the chains but the locks didn't even budge, the crystals power was being repelled.

"Oh no, there is some sort of spell around it that repels magic," Serenity said and near jumped out of her skin when a gunshot rang out and in a second the chains fell free and Venus sank into Quatre's waiting arms. Wufei stood there with a smoking gun in his hand.

"Too bad he didn't make it gun proof," Wufei said snidely, giving a proud grin before moving to relieve Quatre of his burden.

"Where is Rei?" Serenity asked Venus whose eyes darkened over as she remembered her last moments with Mars.

"She is not herself," Venus said slowly.

"Well Heero has gone off after her, she will be safe," Trowa said from somewhere in the doorway, he and Jupiter had opted to stand guard at the door, neither wanted to crawl through the filth the others were standing in.

"I'm not so sure, Jedite, he controls her," Venus said, her voice dark with impending doom and Wufei raised an eyebrow again.

"Controls her?" he asked not understanding what she meant.

"Makes her do whatever he wants, if Heero doesn't know this and sees her with him, he may not want to save her," Venus told them all and the girls all fell silent. They had seen how Heero reacted after the crystal gave them back their memories. He did not trust and he did not forgive so easily.

"Don't underestimate Heero's passion for her, he will save her," Quatre said surely and Trowa was nodding when someone booted him from behind and he fell onto his knees inside the cell, Jupiter fell beside him. Someone had kicked them in from behind and had just followed them into the small cell. A huge slime-like creature that was grinning a wide gaping smile as it stared at the group of Senshi and Pilots with glee.

"But who will save you? Hahahaha!"

As the slime creature attacked Venus shakily got to her feet pushing Keira out of the way, behind her, forcing Keira to stand against the moss wall where Venus had hung. .

"Protect Keira, Small Lady and Serenity, their lives are all that matters," Venus said her voice becoming stronger with purpose and Mercury and Jupiter came forward grabbing Small Lady and Serenity by the arms and pushing them both against the wall as Venus had done to Keira. Then they turned and began to fight.

Heero continued creeping silently through the halls. He had to find Rei, he just had to.

AN: and that's the end of that part. I am sorry I haven't updated in so long. My brother done broke the keyboard (curses!) so we can turn the computer on but if you try and type nothing happens. The keyboard is useless and we have no idea how to fix it. So I wrote this at work! Love you all! Thanks for playing!

Apsu is from the Another Story – Sailor Moon Game which I absolutely love. She tried to change her future by changing the Senshi's past and had a hideout under the Crystal Palace. You just needed to stand on a symbol and it would teleport you below. If you haven't' played it, do so immediately takes a little while to beat, but I just love it! And if I can beat the game, you can.


	10. Immortality

Chapter 11 - Immortality

Rei woke again and sat up in her bed only to find Jedite sitting beside her, his back to the door.

"Not long now my love," Jedite said softly smiling reaching out to caress her face but Rei turned away from him pushing his hands away.

"Don't touch me!" she spat at him in disgust and Jedite's look of adoration faded to one of fury.

"You are mine, you always have been and always will be," Jedite retorted cruelly looking at her crown and Rei felt herself turn and respond to him smiling.

"Your pathetic," she said through her smile but Jedite ignored her pulling her close for a kiss. Rei was powerless to pull away and all she could do was close her eyes and pretend she was elsewhere, pretend that it was Heero who kisses her.

'Heero, where are you?' she asked herself silently, willing him to save her.  
-----------------------

When Heero burst through the door and saw Rei in the arms of another man, all he saw was red. So great was his fury he couldn't think or aim straight. He pulled out his gun and fired three shots in Jedite's direction. Two of the bullets found their mark, one shot hit Jedite's arm and the other grazed by his cheek and Jedite cried out in pain turning to glare at Heero, before turning back to Rei and his face collapsed with devastation.

"What have you done Heero?" Jedite cried out before disappearing, teleporting out of the room.

Heero breathed deeply to control his emotions, sheathing his gun and turning his back on Rei, too angry to even look at her.

"Let's go," he said not bothering to look at her as he walked towards the door, but when he didn't hear her moving he turned around to look at her and his heart stopped.

One of his bullets had embedded itself in her crown, effectively freeing her from Jedite's control, not that Heero knew that, and one of his other bullets had buried itself deep in her chest. Blood was gushing from the wound just above her left breast. Heero didn't want to believe that he had killed her as he ran to the bed and pressed his fingers against her neck to feel for a pulse. Nothing. It didn't click immediately for Heero to realise she was dead and when it hit him, there was no way he could have stopped the silent tears that were running down his face, no matter how much he wanted to appear strong and unfeeling.

"Rei, Rei I'm sorry," Heero said softly burying his face in her neck, his hand finding her cold one.

"Phew, that was quite a work out," Makoto commented strolling into the room where Heero and Rei were dusting her hands off smugly and Serenity followed, drenched in slime.

"Its all fun and games until I get covered in slime," she commented grumpily looking down at her once beautiful dress with sadness. The maids would have a fit when they saw the state of her attire. They prided themselves so much on dressing her to perfection.

Wufei and Trowa entered next but froze in the doorway when they saw the scene before them. They saw the gunshot wound, and they saw Heero's tears. They couldn't only remember him looking this emotional one time before, when Rei had died the first time. Minako bumped into the back of them and fell onto her backside.

"Oww, what is the hold up?" Minako demanded and Ami and Quatre helped her to her feet.

"Its Rei, she's dead," Wufei said tightly, the words choking in his throat and Serenity cocked her head to one side confused.

"So what?" she asked and Wufei, Trowa and Quatre all looked at her in amazement, not comprehending how she could be so dense when her best friend was lying dead before her.

"Rei is dead Serenity," Quatre said slowly as though he were talking to a child and Ami stepped forward looking apprehensive.

"I guess now is as best a time as any to tell you," Ami revealed and the three men breathed in deeply wondering what could be so important and Ami turned to Serenity for assistance and Serenity obliged.

"When your immortal, death only lasts a couple of minutes," she said offhandedly and Quatre's mouth dropped open.

"No way," Wufei said in disbelief looking to Mina who nodded her affirmation and he turned back to Heero and Rei, still not quite convinced.

"Rei I love you, please don't die," Heero whispered and suddenly he felt Rei's body begin to warm. Pulling back, he was amazed to see her body engulfed in a red light and suddenly her body started to levitate. Everyone could feel it, the power in the room, and all stared, the senshi with respect and the guys with disbelief as the breath of life rushed into Rei's body and her chest rose as Rei awoke gasping for air. She fell back onto the bed and felt Heero's arms around her once more, and sighed with happiness.

"Heero…" she tried to speak, but her voice cracked and Heero cuddled her to his chest tight.

"Don't speak Rei, its ok," Heero tried to hush her but she wouldn't hear of it. She had to tell him what had happened, to explain herself.

"No, I have to tell you," Rei persisted and Heero knew better than to argue and so pulled back to listen, "the crown, Jedite kept me under his control using the crown, he forced me to kiss him because he knew that you would see, I didn't want to, I'm sorry Heero."

At her apology Heero buried his head in shame. How strange it was that she was apologising for something she couldn't control when Heero was the one who had nearly lost her for good.

"Rei, you need not apologise, I should apolo…" Heero started to say but Rei pressed her finger to his lips effectively silencing him.

Heero pulled her close and kissed her tenderly and Makoto gave a little wolf whistle for which Trowa scolded her for.

"Well hurray for happy endings and all that but we have got to get out of here," Minako interrupted the scene and Heero immediately swung Rei up into his arms nodding.

Serenity and Chibi-Usa took out their crystals as everyone gathered around them and transported everyone back into the throne room.

As soon as they appeared back in the palace, Jobez excused himself to return to his squadron and Minako went and hugged Keira tenderly before looking her in the eye.

"Keira, I want you to go straight to your room, and I want you to stay there no matter what ok?" Minako asked her daughter who frowned.

"But why?"

"No questions, just promise me you will stay there," Minako persisted and Keira glared at her mother.

"I promise mom, but I'm not a child, you can be honest with me," Keira tried to tell her and Minako smiled gently.

"Its ok baby, you'll be safe," Minako said not offering anymore information and Keira rolled her eyes, spun on her heel and trudged up to her room. Minako then turned to Small Lady.

"Small Lady, will you please go with her?"

"But…" Rini tried to protest wanting to stay for the meeting.

"Please honey, its important, I'd feel a lot better if you two were together, I'd feel that you were both more safe," Minako said, looking pitifully at Rini.

"Mina has been through a lot Small Lady, please do as she says," Serenity said and Rini looked at the state of Minako's dress and face and her resistance caved.

"Ok," she said turning and running after Keira and the others all gathered around Minako curiously.

"What's up Mina? You're acting really strange," Makoto asked Minako frowning and Minako finally told them the secret she had been keeping.

"Jedite want's them, he told me he is after Keira and Small Lady."

"Yes he wants their powers, the powers of a senshi," Rei confirmed remembering that Jedite had told her this and Minako nodded going on her elaborate.

"He needs virgin senshi, he needs their blood so that he can absorb their powers, so he is going after Keira and Small Lady," MInako said looking at Rei, Makoto and Ami and all looked at each other and burst out laughing, while Serenity joined in clutching at her sides.

"How is this funny?" Wufei asked looking at the men, who all appeared as confused as he was. Weren't they worried about the two girls?

"Lets just say, the only virgins left out of all the senshi is Ami, Rei, me and Setsuna," Makoto commented, amused by the whole situation and Wufei was up in arms his katana out ready to extract revenge.

"What? Who has touched her?" he demanded loudly and Minako reached for his hand to calm him.

"Easy tiger, the gentleman in question has already come forward to ask for her hand in marriage, and was to ask her tonight, but under the circumstances must wait a little longer," Minako sought to console him and it suddenly occurred to Wufei who it was.

"Jobez is a dead man," Wufei whispered to Trowa who caught his drift and nodded.

"So the question is, what do we do now?" Serenity pondered and Minako winked at all present to let them know she had already thought of this.

"Well, we know Jedite is after the girls, if we just keep an eye on their room, he will eventually turn up," Minako said smiling widely and Ami smiled.

"That's why you had them stay together," she said putting the pieces together and Makoto pulled Minako into a headlock ruffling her head.

"Sneaky Minako, very sneaky," Makoto complimented her as they laughed.  
------------------------------------------

Keira and Rini were sitting in front of the dresser, with Rini absently brushing Keira's long hair. They didn't even notice that they had a visitor.

"Well well well, hello pretty little princesses of Crystal Tokyo," Jedite said appearing in their bedroom and Keira's eyes widened in panic as she looked at Rini.

"Transform Usa!" Keira cried out and Rini pulled out her wand saying the words, but nothing happened.

"I..I..I can't," Rini said helplessly and Jedite laughed.

"Probably because of the spell I cast on this room, how fortunate that I have found the both of you together," Jedite commented rubbing his hands together, quite pleased with himself.

"Why is it fortunate?" Rini asked curiously and Jedite laughed again.

"Because now my mission is made easy, all I need is to take the blood of a virgin senshi and inject it into my own blood and I will become more powerful than ever! I will absorb your powers for my own!" Jedite burst into a fit of maniacal laughter, but his laughter broke off when he noticed that Rini and Keira were laughing with him. It took him a little while longer to realise that they weren't laughing with him at all. They were laughing at him.

"What is so funny?" Jedite demanded looking from one girl to the other.

"That fact…that you…think…" Rini couldn't say it as she bent over laughing and Keira finished her sentence for her before bursting into a fit of giggles, "that we are virgins!"

"What?" Jedite was dumbfounded.

"Let me put it in terms you can understand, if you are looking for virgin senshi, you are totally looking in the wrong place," Rini told him, as she collapsed into another fit of giggles.

"Yeah, you need to look at Ami or Rei or Makoto, they wanted to wait for their loves and took a vow of celibacy until they were together with Quatre, Heero and Trowa again," Keira suggested and it suddenly struck Jedite that the joke was very much on him.

"You're not virgins," he sais in realisation, kicking himself for not having made sure. He had had Rei in his grasp, her power had been in his fingers and he hadn't even realised.

"Bingo! Give the man a prize," Small Lady chuckled at his expense and Keira pretended that she was ringing an imaginary bell.

"How dare you mock me!" Jedite advanced on Small Lady of a mind to slap her when a cold voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Step away from my daughter!" Neo Queen Serenity cried out and Rini looked at her mother, thankful for her intrusion.

"Moon wench," Jedite cursed spinning rapidly as he shot out his attack and Serenity easily deflected the attack with her sceptre that she now held, the Imperial Silver Crystal glimmering with power.

"Lets take this to a place where you won't destroy my palace," Serenity waved her sceptre and suddenly they were all standing in the field just outside the palace and she nodded pleased wit herself, "Much better."

"I challenge you to a duel, if you lose you will surrender to Neo Queen Serenity without a fight," Heero spoke up for the first time since they had left the basement hideout, approaching Jedite unafraid, his head held high.

"And if I win?" Jedite queried and Heero gave a dry laugh.

"You won't."

"But if I do?" Jedite asked again and Heero looked over at Rei, before turning back to Jedite.

"You get Rei," Heero completed the deal and all the senshi looked horrified.

"What?" Rei asked in shock.

"I'll win, believe in me," Heero told her and Rei raised her eyebrows but said no more.

"I don't know whether to be pleased or angry," Rei whispered to Minako who considered the options and then smiled.

"Just be a little of both," she suggested and Rei sighed deeply.

"Wait!" Wufei interrupted the fight and Heero and Jedite both turned annoyed glares at him.

"What now?" Jedite asked in annoyance and Wufei took Heero aside.

"Heero, he will most likely want to fight by the sword," Wufei whispered and Heero raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

"I want you…to take my katana…you're defending my sister, it seems only right," Wufei said handing over his most prized possession and Heero was honoured. He understood how hard it was for the man to give up his katana willingly.

"Thank you Wufei," Heero said meaning every work and Wufei patted him on the back.

"Good luck."

"Well I guess there is no need to ask how this challenge will be settled," Serenity said as Heero and Jedite moved to face each other in the middle of the field.

"By the sword!" they both growled in response and the group moved back to give them some room.

The two men approached each other cautiously, watching each other carefully. Neither were willing to loose this battle. Jedite moved first, bringing his sword down across his body and Heero blocked the attack with his katana shoving Jedite's sword away forcing Jedite to stumble backwards. Jedite didn't pause, he spun sweeping the sword out and Heero just managed to suck in as the sword swiped pass his chest and Jedite advanced bringing the sword down towards Heero's head. Again Heero blocked the attack before pushed the sword away.

"Attack me coward," Jedite hissed furiously and Heero merely positioned himself again with the katana covering his face.

"As you wish," Heero said finally and he jumped and stabbed the katana down as he did so, and Jedite only just managed to block the attack, but the force sent him flying to the ground. Heero landed and stood still allowing Jedite to get to his feet.

Again they circled each other.

"You know brother, I remember this scene oh so well," Jedite commented grinning darkly and Heero frowned.

"I am not your brother," was Heero's blank reply and Jedite chuckled.

"Oh no? You are wrong about that," Jedite retorted waving his hand and an assault of memories flooded into Heero's head.

Memories of the Silver Millennium. Of he and Jedite growing up together on Earth. They had been best friends in their childhood, but had drifted apart as they became men. Memories of meeting Rei, the fiery Princess of Mars for the first time. Of falling in love with her, knowing that she had been promised to Jedite. Kidnapping her from the Earth Palace the day of her wedding and taking her to the Moon Kingdom for sanctuary. The almighty battle against Metallia and Beryl, and his final showdown with Jedite. So caught up by the memories Heero let down his guard and jedite took that opportunity to attack hitting Heero in the arm, slicing his shoulder to the bone. Heero let out a growl of anger as he came back to himself and spun quickly disarming Jedite and placing his sword at Jedite's throat.

"And I won the fight back then too," Heero said darkly and Jedite glared at him hatefully.

"You took everything that was to be mine! Father loved you more than me even though you were the second child, I did everything to please him, but it was always you! You were offered the position to protect the Prince, it was only given to me because you turned it down, and then just when I thought I had something, I had someone to believe in, you took her from me too!" Jedite spat at Heero with anger and emotion, his body shaking with anger.

Heero looked at his brother and remembered the times when Jedite hadn't been like this. When he had been kind, and charming and funny. When he had been his beloved older brother. Heero threw down the sword and knelt before his brother.

"I'm sorry Jedite, I could not help who I fell in love with, I'm sorry for any pain this caused you," Heero told him and Jedite looked taken aback by his words, his mouth open. Looking around everyone else seemed as shocked as he was and Jedite considered that Heero must really have been speaking from his heart. Jedite stared hard at his brother frowning and then suddenly before anyone could move Jedite wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Thank you," Jedite said softly before he pulled away and fell to his knees at Neo Queen Serenity's feet.

"I surrender to you my Queen," Jedite proclaimed as Rei ran forward to throw her arms around Heero's neck and kissing him on the lips.

"If all you wanted was an apology, you could have just asked," Neo Queen Serenity said dryly and Jedite looked up at her, pleading in his eyes.

"Please rid me of the evil and hate in my heart," Jedite begged and Serenity looked around to see everyone's reaction. Most were nodding, bar Wufei until Mina pinched his arm and he grunted.

"Very well, Moon Healing Activation!" Serenity cried out and the power from the sceptre flowed through Jedite and he screamed as all the blackness that was within him flew out into the air, leaving him free from their influence. Jedite collapsed to the ground and Ami ran over to check his vitals.

"He will be fine," she told them after a few moments and everyone gave a small smile, glad everything was over and that everything worked out fine.

AN: I'm sorry that was soooooo lame, but I am so over this story you have no idea. Just love me.


	11. The End

Chapter 11 (I don't really know what chapter it is at all) - The End

"Your majesty! Are you ok?" Hotaru came running towards them, her skirt hitched up as she ran.

"Yes Hotaru we are all fine, where have you been?" Serenity asked absentmindedly and Hotaru smiled looking around at the array of faces.

"Haruka teleported me to the space station for the day," Hotaru told them confused as to why they were all out here.

"You missed quite an adventure," Rei commented lightly and everyone laughed.

"Who is this?" Hotaru asked curiously looking down at the young man, thinking him to be very handsome, even though he was unconscious.

"Lord Jedite, an old friend, perhaps you could look after him for us," Serenity asked of Hotaru winking and Hotaru blushed going to kneel beside Jedite obediently.

"As you wish your majesty."

"Keira!"

Jobez came running from the palace and Keira face brightened at the sight of him.

"Jobez!" she cried out with elation and when Jobez reached her she threw her arms around his neck and he swung her around happy she was safe and sound.

"My love ,when the staff said that you had all disappeared again I was worried," Jobez told her and Keira flushed bright red at the thought he had worried for her, but she tried to hide it.

"There was no need to worry," Keira assured him smiling and Jobez bent down an brushed his lips against hers lightly.

"Ding dong, ding dong," Wufei chimed in the background and Keira and Jobez pulled apart to look at Wufei like he was quite mad, while Minako dropped her head into her hands dejectedly.

"Papa?" Keira asked wondering if her father was right in the head.

"That's the sound of wedding bells Keira, lets go you two, we have a wedding to plan," Wufei said glaring hard at Jobez who gulped, especially since Trowa and Quatre had moved to stand behind him intimidating.

"Papa, you can't just plan our wedding when Jobez hasn't even asked me to be his wife," Keira protested looking at her mother for help and Minako just shook her head. She wasn't even going to try to ague with Wufei, it was futile. Keira would learn

"I'm your father, I do anything I like right Jobez?" Wufei asked Jobez looking him directly in the eye and Jobez nodded his head quickly.

"Yes sir," Jobez said meekly and Wufei beamed pleased with the progress while Keira was justifiably embarrassed at his behaviour.

"Momma!" Keira appealed to Minako in desperation and Minako sighed deeply.

"Wufei, this is crazy," Minako tried to plead her daughter's case and Wufei turned his gaze onto her.

"Silence woman, we have to plan our wedding too," Wufei said his arm snaking around Minako's waist and Minako frowned at him in confusion.

"Who's wed…oh," Minako started to ask but then she realised he meant their wedding and she fell into his arms with delight as she cried out deliriously happy, "Oh Wufei!"

Wufei just kissed her and Keira and Jobez made a face, before taking the chance to escape back to the palace without Wufei, but Minko and Wufei were hot on their heels.

"Well alls well that ends well huh?" Makoto asked the rest of the group which included Trowa, Serenity, Small Lady, Ami, Quatre, Rei and Heero. Serenity smiled sadly at Makoto's words before turning and wandering at her own pace back to the palace.

"Not for everyone it would seem," Small Lady said glaring at her mother's departing back and Rei, Ami and Makoto frowned, upset that Rini could think so badly of Serenity.

"Small Lady, you can't blame your mother for loving someone," Ami told Small Lady chidingly, and Rini hung her head in shame.

"No one can choose who they love," Makoto added her input looking and smiling at Trowa with adoration and Rini chewed on her lip thoughtfully.

"Small Lady, I know for a fact that Usagi loved Endymion with all her heart and soul, and even though her heart belongs to Duo now, Endymion will always remain with her, just as he remains in you and all of us," Rei assured her and Small Lady's eyes started to fill with tears at the thought of her father.

"I just miss papa," Rini whimpered and Rei ran forward to engulf her in a hug.

"I know Small Lady, your mother does too, but she has a memory of Endymion in you, and she is so proud and thankful for that," Rei said tilting Rini's face up so that she was looking into her eyes and Small Lady tore her gaze from Rei's and started running after Serenity.

"Momma!" Rini cried out while running and Serenity turned in time to be crushed into a hug and the two toppled over onto the grass laughing. The sat up in the grass and Serenity stroked her daughter's hair affectionately.

"I'm sorry," Serenity said softly kissing Rini's forehead and Rini smiled at her, a smile that Serenity knew so well. Endymion's smile.

"Me too," Rini said kissing her mother's cheek, then she got to her feet brushing off her dress as she added, "I'm gonna go contact Helios and tell him everything!"

"Ok sweet heart," Serenity called out and Rini waved goodbye leaving Serenity to watch her.

"Serenity!"

Serenity turned when she heard Duo's voice and her face lit up with a smile when she saw him running towards her.

"Duo!" she cried out just so excited to see him and Duo ran at her, capturing her hands in his. His handsome face full of remorse.

"ImsosorryinevershouldhaverunofflikeacowardIjustdidntknowhowtotakeitbutirealisedthatnothing mattersexceptyouandmeandifyouhaveakidthenicanacceptthatbecauseiloveyouandeverythingaboutyouusagi," Duo was talking so fast his words ran in together and Serenity let out a tinkle of laughter wrapping her arms around his neck.

"All that matters is you came back," Serenity whispered kissing him lightly an Duo frowned looking around at the others who were just staring at the two of them, watching the seen unfold.

"What happened here?" Duo asked waving at the others who all waved back.

"Long story my love," Serenity told him sighing turning back to the palace hand in hand with him and Duo tugged on her hand looking at her like a child.

"Tell it to me?" he begged and Serenity grinned.

"As you wish."

"Now that is just sooo corny," Rei scoffed to the remaining group and Makoto elbowed her in the ribs, brushing the tears from her eyes.

"Killjoy,"Makoto joked and Rei poked her tongue out at her.

"Well what do we do now?" Ami asked looking around at the rest of them and everyone shrugged except Rei who grinned widely throwing her arms around Heero's neck with joy.

"We live Ami, its our turn, its finally our time to live."

The End

AN: I am so sick of this damn story, I just want it to be over and done with. And I know Duo probably should have come back sooner and Serenity shouldn't't have forgiven him so easy, but hey its Usagi right? A long time from now, when I'm married with kids and they are sleeping I plan to rewrite a lot of my stories. This will probably be a rewritten one. So I apologise for the crapness of this and the ending. J I'm trying to think up new stories that have a more original plot, but so far, I'm drawing a blank. Plus I want to finish the other stories I have hanging around fan its embarrassing how many of my half finished stories are creeping around here. .


End file.
